A Little to the Left
by Kouujewel
Summary: Sanji is experiencing severe back pain but he is too stubborn to seek help. What happens when Zoro notices Sanji's discomfort? Yaoi ZoSan
1. Chapter 1

Zoro was dreaming.

He was on a tall cliff overlooking brilliant seashore. A soft sea-scented breeze ruffled Zoro's characteristic green hair as the setting sun splayed red across the horizon. Zoro smiled contentedly running hand along the hilts of his swords and sighing.

A sound to his left dragged Zoro out of his stupor and he turned to glare at the culprit. Zoro was greeted with the familiar form of the "Ero Love Cook" and the scent of cigarette smoke. It surprised Zoro to see Sanji looking, not at him, but past him at the sunset, with the same serene expression the swordsman had worn earlier. The wind picked up and Sanji's hand moved to his head to keep the golden strands covering the left side of his face.

Zoro's frown deepened as he realized that the cook was going to do nothing but admire the surroundings. Had he wanted a fight, Zoro would've complied wholeheartedly. But he wasn't going to stand around watching the grass grow if it was in this bastards company.

The crap cook had a lot more to offer in a fight.

Zoro noticed that he had been staring at Sanji longer than what was socially acceptable and he averted his eyes to the dark forest behind the cook. Zoro took a few steps past Sanji, deciding to head back to the other crewmembers, but not before stealing a glance back at the horizon. Zoro was greeted with the sight of Sanji's cerulean gaze fixed on his own, and a gentle smile on his lips. Zoro's breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart flutter oddly.

But then, Zoro couldn't breathe and he felt himself gasping. The feeling intensified until Zoro was no longer seeing Sanji but rather a grinning Luffy with two of his fingers lodged up Zoro's nose and the other hand over the previously sleeping mans mouth. Zoro snorted angrily as he tried to draw a breath and Luffy withdrew his hands giggling.

"What the hell were you doing idiot?!" Zoro snapped at the captain after regaining his breath.

Luffy was too busy giggling to reply but then he stopped to look, frowning, at his hand.

"Ewww… Zoro's boogers are on me."

The rubber boy then proceeded to wipe his hands on Zoro's pants.

"Don't do that idiot!" Zoro yelled and bopped Luffy on the head.

"If you guys are done being idiots, I came to tell you that dinner is ready." Nami's voice called from outside the kitchen.

"FOOD! YES!"

Luffy was gone in that instant, leaving Zoro to look bewildered at the empty space that was no longer occupied by his captain. Shaking his head Zoro trudged up the stairs to accompany his nakama to a meal, hoping to get there before Luffy devoured all the meat.

*************

Sanji had just finished plating the fish curry and rice on each of his nakama's plates, making sure that the plates reserved for his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were especially aesthetic looking and tasteful. He inhaled the spicy fumes from the meal and hoped it would not be too much for the ladies, though Sanji had tasted the sauce and it matched his pallet. Sanji's chest swelled while imagining the remarks the ladies would give him and how the slight heat of the dish would make their cheeks pink.

At the thought Sanji wiggled a bit and bent to pick up the tray of food, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his back. '_Not again…_' The cook sucked air sharply through his teeth, paused, and then straightened his back slowly. Cursing under his breath, Sanji reached again and managed to pick up the tray, this time ignoring the pain shooting up his spine. Hands trembling a bit, he placed the food on the table by the time Luffy burst in followed shortly by the rest of the crew.

"YEA FOOD!" Luffy launched himself at the plate nearest him and dug in.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Your plates are right here." Sanji indicated two spaces at the end of the table.

He received his thanks from the ladies as they were seated, which he returned with 'not at alls' and many hearts, and went to fetch a citrus beverage he had made earlier for Robin and Nami. The cook's heart sank when he saw the drink was located several inches below his reach in the ice box.

Gritting his teeth, Sanji stifled his sounds of pain while bending over to pick the pitcher up. He grabbed it and straightened his spine carefully and carried it back to the table. Sanji filled the girl's glasses, making sure he showed none of his pain. It wouldn't do to show weakness around his nakama. Sanji just hoped his back pain would stop by tomorrow, the one thing he hated was to be made helpless. Well, that and the idiot swordsman.

Luffy and Usopp were eating their meals noisily while Chopper ate calmly a vegetable dish Sanji had prepared him. The young ladies were talking pleasantly amongst themselves and thanking Sanji for the drinks. Sanji looked over to Zoro to see coal eyes staring back with a blank expression. It pissed him off. What the hell was his problem anyway? Sanji glared at the marimo before sitting down carefully, so as not to aggravate his back pain, and finally started eating his curry dinner.

******************

Zoro lay in his hammock hearing the cook toss and turn beneath him. The rest of the crew was asleep and the swordsman was only awake because a certain love cook refused to lie still, which was not only odd because Zoro could normally sleep through anything, but because it was also odd that Sanji would even be up this late. He slept like a damn rock (Not that Zoro should be talking).

Zoro thought about how Sanji was acting earlier that evening, _'He was carrying himself weirdly, like he was protecting an injury or something. He was not nearly as loud about Nami and Robin as he usually is at dinner.'_ Zoro rubbed his face with his hands as Sanji again fidgeted beneath him. _'He'll get over it. I don't even know why I'm worrying about it anyway. It's probably nothing.'_

But Sanji was having a rough time.

He was in agony. The cook felt as if someone was deliberately taking a sledgehammer to his spine. Every movement made him have to bite his lip to stifle a cry of pain… and he was just so damn tired.

'_I need a cigarette…'_ Sanji sighed before carefully inching his legs over the side of his hammock. It was a good thing he got the one on the bottom, Sanji thought he would have died trying to get into or out of the thing. _'Look at the great Sanji Blackleg now. It used to be that I could take out dozens of marines with just a single kick. Now I can hardly get out of a stupid hammock.'_

Standing up, Sanji gritted his teeth as his back stung painfully, just to spite him it seemed. He then started making his painful journey up the stairs to the deck.

He didn't hear the footsteps following quietly behind him.

*****************

Gold earrings jingled quietly as Zoro tread up the stairs after the cook. He was going to find out what was wrong with the bastard, and then maybe he could actually get some sleep tonight.

Coming out from below deck Zoro spotted Sanji leaning heavily against the railing, blowing smoke towards the dark sky. Not wanting to startle the cook, Zoro approached him with footsteps loud enough to be heard and cleared his throat.

Sanji turned to look at him with a bored look. "What the hell are you doing out here Marimo?"

Zoro paused. What was he supposed to say?

"If you are here to annoy me… don't. I don't want any of your shit right now, so leave me alone." Sanji turned to look back at the stars with an expression that was suspiciously like a pout.

Zoro could feel his blood start to boil. "Well _excuse_ me for coming to see what was wrong with you! I didn't think you'd turn all pissy on me." He turned away from the cook and started walking back.

"Who ever said anything was wrong with me!? It's your own damn fault for following me like some stalker."

Zoro kept walking. It probably wouldn't do to aggravate Sanji any further if the idiot was hurt.

"Listen to me when I am talking to you, bastard." Sanji then completely forgot his injury and charged after the swordsman, lifting his leg to kick him. A blinding pain consumed the cook's torso and he collapsed to the ground.

Zoro looked behind him to see Sanji fall, the cook's face contorted into an expression of agony.

"H-Hey, Sanji. What's wrong with you?" So the cook was injured after all. Zoro knelt down beside him, brow furrowed. "Where are you hurt?"

Sanji's chest was heaving as he panted for air. "My… my back", he swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. "It hurts like a bitch..."

"Idiot." Sanji's cigarette lay on the deck. Zoro smashed it with his finger. "Why didn't you go to Chopper?"

Sanji didn't answer. He tried to get up but Zoro put his hand on Sanji's chest to keep him down. If the cook was too prideful to see a doctor, then Zoro would have to do this himself.

"Turn over." Zoro commanded.

The cook deadpanned. "…What?"

"I am going to massage your back, idiot." Zoro felt the urge to face-palm.

Sanji still looked doubtful.

"Don't worry I am experienced with this type of thing. Surely you can trust your own nakama…" Zoro's eyes bore purposefully into Sanji's cerulean.

The cook hesitated and eyed Zoro suspiciously before flipping himself over slowly. "I never thought I'd ever trust myself to you, marimo. Let alone, let you do this."

Zoro snorted, "Never thought you'd have to, Love Cook."

The cook decided that it was okay for Zoro to do this. Besides it was kind of nice to not be fighting for once.

"I need to take off your shirt." Zoro said, lifting the fabric up to the cook's arms. "Can you lift your arms?"

"Yeah…" Sanji felt his cheeks flush as he put his arms above his head. It was odd for a man to be undressing him, even if it was just Zoro.

Zoro saw that Sanji was getting uncomfortable. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." The swordsman teased, smirking.

"S-Shut up, Idiot and just get it over with!"

And so Zoro set to work on Sanji's muscles, starting with light pressure and gradually adding more when he thought the cook could handle it.

Sanji was in bliss. It had hurt initially, but it wore off. He felt all the pain of the last few weeks start to drain from him and after ten minutes of Zoro's callused hands on his back the cook felt like he had melted into a puddle of goo. As a result it made him want to release a variety of sounds that managed to stick in his throat, especially when Zoro massaged a particularly sore part of him.

"Hey Cook?" Zoro's baritone permeated the comfortable silence.

"Hmm…?" It came out as a groan.

"How'd you get these bruises?" Zoro's hands lightly grazed his sides giving Sanji goose bumps as he repressed a shutter.

"Mmm? Oh. It was a lucky strike from an idiot marine a few weeks back." Sanji said feeling a little drunk.

"Taking an awfully long time to heal aren't they?" Zoro's hands resumed their previous positions on Sanji's back.

"Wouldn't know…" Sanji let out a drawn out exhale.

Zoro continued his ministrations on Sanji's loosening back muscles for about thirty more minutes until he felt the cook's muscles were loose enough.

"How do you feel?" Zoro watched Sanji sit up and roll his shoulders and bend his spine a bit.

"Incredible… What ever you did, I feel almost no pain." Sanji grinned ecstatic that he was no longer burdened from his injury.

"Told you so." Zoro gave Sanji a smug grin. "You cracked some ribs. That's why your back hurt so much. Well, that and the fact that a hammock is not the best thing for a person's back to rest in."

Sanji looked puzzled. "Why the hell would cracked ribs give me a backache?"

"Your muscles around an injury like that tend to tense up. I'm not surprised you were hurting as bad as you were." Zoro explained.

"Oh." Sanji was impressed with how much Zoro knew about injuries, well, it wasn't surprising, seeing how much the buffoon liked to get himself hurt. _'I guess Zoro isn't all bad… He's actually pretty nice… I guess. I should thank him.'_

"Uh… Thank you, Marimo." Sanji smiled kindly at him.

'_He's smiling just like he was in my dream.' _Zoro's cheeks flushed and he felt his heart beat faster. He tried to distract himself by handing Sanji his shirt. "Ah… Don't mention it."

******************

To be Continued.

So…? Was it too entirely dreadful?

Although I am reluctant to admit this, this is my first yaoi fanfiction and the first story I have posted on . I would love a review from you as much as Luffy loves meat (A LOT).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but Zoro and Sanji can own each other as much as they want.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro was on the cliff's edge again.

Only this time the sun was rising, a small sliver of light was all that could be seen above the dark horizon. Zoro felt the same tranquil feeling wash over him as before. And just like before, his senses were greeted with the presence of a certain cook and the scent of cigarette smoke. Sanji stood there watching the sun rise, occasionally releasing puffs of smoke from him mouth, almost as if in a trance. The cook seemed so out of it that Zoro doubted if he would stir even if Nami had the incentive to walk in front of them in a bikini.

Zoro decided he would try to poke the cook awake. But he didn't expect Sanji to catch his outstretched hand halfway, its original destination being the cook's curly brow. Sanji seemed as surprised as Zoro to find his hand clasped around the swordsman's, fingers intertwined. Zoro watched, intrigued as Sanji's face turned pink then gradually became red. Zoro found himself laughing quietly, the cook scowling at him, but he never let go of his hand.

Zoro awoke from his dream, a smile still on his face.

He had fallen asleep on the deck again, he realized, and had dreamt about Sanji, again. Sanji who had held his hand… '_What the hell?_' Zoro reflected upon the dream and decided not to think too much about it. It was just a dream after all…

But it was then that Zoro realized he was being watched. He glanced around to find Robin smiling at him.

"Swordsman-san, did you have a pleasant dream? You had such a kind expression earlier…" The woman seemed genuinely interested but Zoro was not in the mood to share such an embarrassing dream.

"It was alright…" Zoro shrugged and looked away pointedly.

Robin seemed to get the hint and didn't press anymore, for which Zoro was thankful, but she continued to stand there and smile at him. Zoro got the feeling that she was analyzing him like some kind of test subject and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

A loud bang sounded as the kitchen door was thrown open and Luffy flew out of it. He landed gracefully (on his face) on the deck a couple yards from where Zoro was sitting. A very pissed off-looking cook followed.

"Luffy you idiot!" Sanji stalked toward Luffy threateningly. "I swear if I catch you anywhere near the kitchen again I'll cut out your tongue with my butcher knife, you hear?!" Sanji yelled red-faced at the captain.

Luffy just nodded and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey Cook! Don't kill our captain okay?" Zoro called, grinning. Sanji turned to look at Zoro, frowning.

"And why shouldn't I? He nearly ate everyone's lunch. Unless…" Sanji smirked. "You wanna be his whipping-boy?"

Zoro snorted. "As if I'd let you touch me Crap Cook. Bring it on!" He stood up and grabbed his swords, unsheathing two of them.

Sanji stuck his hands in his pockets. "Give me all you've got, Marimo."

The two eyed each other from a distance for a moment before Zoro charged at the cook. When Zoro reached him Sanji ducked the swords aimed at him and kicked out with his legs at Zoro's. Zoro jumped, seeing an opening with Sanji's back turned, and tried striking at him. Sanji twisted at the last moment and caught the sword with his leg in mid-swing. But Zoro felt Sanji falter and saw an unmistakable wince. The cook tried to cover it up with a scowl and lashed out again towards Zoro's torso, which he barely managed to block with his arm.

It had been two days since Zoro gave Sanji a massage to help with his back pain. Zoro knew it was possible for that type of injury to return. Even so, Sanji was holding his own against him. There was no reason to go easy on him.

Zoro swung out again at the cook and he jumped over the sword.

"Yeah! Go Sanji! Go Zoro! Hey Nami, who do you think is gonna win?" Luffy's voice was heard over the fighting. The two had been unaware that anyone was watching.

"As long as the ship isn't damaged I could care less, Luffy." Nami replied, leaning back against the railing beside Robin, who was also watching. Chopper was hiding behind Robin's leg. Usopp was nowhere to be seen…

Sanji kicked at Zoro's head and the swordsman ducked. It was clear from Zoro's expression that he was enjoying the fight. Sanji seemed completely focused on the fight and nothing else. Zoro decided that the cook should loosen up.

When Sanji aimed another strike at Zoro's torso, he ducked and squatted behind the cook. Acting fast, he turned his sword around and aimed the sword hilt at Sanji's buttocks.

The yelp resounding from the cook sent the crew howling with laughter, while an embarrassed Sanji chased after Zoro, the swordsman too busy laughing to bother fighting anymore.

"Land-ho!" Usopp called from the Crows Nest.

"Hooray!" Came Luffy's response. The rest of the crew's cheers followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to go with them?" Zoro complained to Nami.

The crew was preparing to go ashore and get supplies. It had been established that their nakama would split into two groups. One, being Nami, Luffy, Robin, and Usopp to go get an estimate on how long it would take for the log pose to set. The other was Sanji, Chopper and Zoro to get supplies and food from the marketplace.

"Because, Zoro! Sanji and Chopper need a pack-mule to carry the supplies." Nami grinned.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "Do I look like a mule to you?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"…No." Zoro grabbed his swords and trudged over to where Sanji was waiting by the ramp smoking a cigarette. He could swear the cook was hiding a smirk.

A minute later Chopper scampered out from below deck and they all were ready to go. The two groups split and Zoro followed Sanji into the marketplace that was conveniently close to their ship. At least he wouldn't have to carry things very far.

They made their way through the thickening crowds to a booth Sanji had pointed out.

"Hello!" A cheery voice sounded from a young lady behind a counter.

Sanji was immediately in flirt mode. "Ah! Such a beautiful woman! You are the rose that…"

Zoro tuned the rest out. Instead he looked at his surroundings. They were in a spice and herb shop it seemed. Across the street was a fruit stand. He wondered if they would go there next. Sanji was good at making fruit sauces. He was pulled out of his thoughts when chopper pulled at his pants leg.

"Zoro, I want to go to the booth down the street. I'll be right back." Chopper pointed to a first aid shop.

Zoro nodded and the little deer slipped into the crowd. Sanji was still flirting with the woman behind the counter, but she seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention. Zoro shifted on his feet.

He was just wondering when Sanji would actually stop and buy the damn herbs when he felt something touch his ass. Zoro wouldn't have cared if the person's hands hadn't been so close to his swords. When the hand started fondling his right cheek, Zoro snatched the person's wrist and gave him a dark look. The man looked startled and Zoro let him run away.

'Damn pervert…' Zoro scowled.

Zoro looked around. Chopper wasn't back yet.

"Hey, idiot." Zoro said to Sanji who was in the middle of doing some odd kind of wiggle. He wouldn't ask. "I'm going to go check on Chopper. I'll be back."

Zoro stepped into the thick crowd. People kept bumping into him as he spied the first aid booth and headed in that direction. About halfway there he spotted Chopper. The little reindeer was trying to maneuver through people's feet while carrying a bag of supplies. He was doing a fairly good job avoiding being trampled until someone decided to kick him. Chopper fell, his bag of medicines spilled on the ground.

Zoro reached him and shielded Chopper from the crowd while the little doctor gathered his supplies. He then quickly patched and disinfected a scrape on his knee.

"You alright?" Zoro asked him.

Chopper nodded but as the deer peered up at Zoro his expression turned sour and his wide eyes filled with tears.

"I'm f-fine." The little reindeer hiccupped.

'_He must have been scared._' Zoro mused and his expression softened.

Zoro scooped Chopper into his arms and headed back to Sanji while Chopper sniffled into his shirt. They had walked awhile until Chopper pointed out the direction of the shop that was behind them.

"Oh. Right." Zoro turned around.

Chopper laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji had finished purchasing his herbs when Zoro with the little doctor in his arms appeared. Zoro answered Sanji's questioning stare with a shrug.

"The people on this island are not very polite. They knocked Chopper down." Zoro hadn't mentioned the part about the man touching his ass, but it wasn't hard to see why.

"Yeah." Sanji agreed rubbing his cheek where the lady had smacked him. Zoro noticed the red handprint on the cook's face and grinned.

"Y-You can let me down now, Zoro. I'll just turn into Walk Point (deer) form, if you'll carry my bag." Chopper asked nervously.

Zoro nodded and set the little deer down, taking his bag and fixing it on his shoulder. Chopper immediately grew to reindeer proportions.

"Come on, I want to go across the street." Sanji handed Zoro his bag of herbs. "And be careful with these. I don't want them crushed."

Zoro's senses were assaulted with the strong, fresh scent of herbs and he fought the urge to sneeze.

"What is this crap?" Zoro inhaled again. The smell was actually… pleasant but he would never tell the cook that.

"It's not crap, Marimo. Chives, cilantro, basil, oregano…" Sanji trailed off, probably thinking of what he would use them for.

Zoro lightly pushed Sanji toward the direction of the fruit stand. "Come on, Crap Cook. The quicker we get this done the faster I can get back to training."

Sanji grinned. "You'll be getting plenty of training with all the materials I'm going to make you carry."

Zoro scowled but decided he didn't really mind. It was just another way to train, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the next hour Sanji had loaded Zoro up with enough food to kill a normal man with its weight, but Zoro had barely broken a sweat.

"We have one more place to go." Sanji pointed over to the butcher shop.

Zoro followed Sanji into the shop, leaving a few crates outside with Chopper. Zoro stood there while Sanji conversed with the man and finally decided on a big hunk of some kind of red meat and a few pounds of fish.

"Here you go." The burly man said, handing Sanji the bag of goods over the counter.

Sanji picked it up but hadn't thought of how heavy it would be. He had avoided straining his back any further throughout the day but his back muscles were now screaming at him as stumbled over to Zoro and handed him the bag.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "You're hurting again?"

Sanji frowned and leant against the wall. "D-Don't worry about it."

Zoro shrugged and let Sanji walk past him toward the door.

"Wait." Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrist just before he reached the opening. "I… can do it again, if you need me to. I mean…"

Sanji looked surprised.

"…Alright. Later, okay?"

Zoro nodded and let go of the cook's arm. The two were a bit embarrassed at the contact. Well, Zoro was, but Sanji was thinking about the previous night's massage, which led to his discomfort. Sanji opened the door with slightly flushed cheeks and greeted Chopper. Zoro followed and picked up the crates, balancing the other items on various parts of his body.

On the way back, the trio had walked into a rather shady part of the town that Sanji swore was a short-cut. Various prostitutes beckoned them from the street and the cook politely turned them all down. A shop caught Zoro's eye. The store was obviously a pleasure shop; it was carrying a multitude of toys and lingerie that could be seen through the dark windows. But Zoro was looking at a sign that said, "_2-in-1 Massage/Lubricant satisfying both you and your partners needs with no stopping in between!_"

Zoro's mind was immediately filled with the memory of Sanji's creamy, smooth skin and he imagined himself pouring a clear substance onto the back of the cook and watching Sanji shiver…

The swordsman stopped himself there and wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. Zoro was completely red-faced. '_Pervert…_' he told himself. But he couldn't stop from looking at the back of Sanji's head and then, lower… Zoro turned away and shuddered.

This could not be happening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Finally! I'm sorry for taking so long on this. I don't have a good excuse… I got lost? (works for Zoro…)

Whatever! This chapter is done and I am eager to start the next!

Thanks for the reviews too! I love the support!

Next up: Massage #2

Disclaimer: I have no ownage partaking of the One Piece and its esteemed characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro's sexuality was no real mystery to him.

He knew from an early age that he was in no way interested in the opposite sex. Heck, Zoro wouldn't have even discovered himself _gay_ if his old pals Johnny and Yosaku hadn't conned him into their beds. It seemed Johnny had quite a wild streak in him.

But even though they did have sex on numerous occasions, the three still considered themselves brothers. Zoro had a feeling that his attraction for Sanji was anything but brotherly. That way of thinking was what threw Zoro through a loop.

He could _not_ be attracted to the cook in any way. It just wasn't right. They were supposed to be rivals! The two were supposed to get on each other's nerves, beat the shit out of each other, and then glare at the other before jumping into battle side by side. Their relationship possessed specific boundaries.

But weren't those boundaries crossed the minute Zoro offered to help the cook? Because, giving one a massage is not something rivals do with each other. Then, why had Zoro done it? Why had he _wanted_ to do it?

The answer was pretty clear to Zoro then. He was sexually attracted to _Sanji_, the idiot Cook, the key to his life's misery. What had he done to deserve this?

'Fuck.' Zoro repeated in his head for the tenth time since he got back to the Going Merry and swung his weights with a forceful stroke.

This whole liking Sanji thing was a totally new experience for him. Zoro had actually never been attracted to anyone before. Yes, he had gotten sexual relief from his relations with Johnny and Yosaku, but, then, he had only been excited by physical stimulation. All Zoro had done was think about the cook and he'd had to walk back to the ship, his pants sporting a bulge the size of Cancun.

"Fucking Cook." Zoro said aloud and swung the weights even harder. No, fucking the cook was definitely something he wouldn't do.

"What about me, idiot? If you've got something to say to me then say it." Sanji stood there smirking.

Zoro threw him a smirk of his own. "I've always got something I can say about you, but I don't think you'd be able to handle it." He was sweating, though, not entirely because of the workout. Zoro was a little unnerved by the way Sanji had appeared like that. The paranoid part of him worried if Sanji knew what he had been thinking.

"Save it. Dinner's ready and you're late, Marimo." Sanji accented the 'Marimo' with a puff of smoke. Zoro sat, transfixed.

"I would have come when I was hungry." Zoro looked down and glared at the wood planks.

"Well, the food is hot now so stop complaining and be grateful I came and got you." Sanji glowered at the swordsman.

"Alright, alright. Keep your pants on, I'm coming." Heat rose to Zoro's cheeks at his choice of words. He dropped the weights that sounded with a dull thud, and put his shirt back on a little stiffly.

"On second thought, go take a shower. You stink." Sanji pinched his nose immaturely.

Zoro lifted his arm and sniffed. He didn't smell _that_ bad. "But, I thought the food was hot now."

"I'll heat it up for you when you get out. Now come on." Sanji turned and walked toward the kitchen. Zoro noted the jerky gait that was so unlike the cook's normal flouncing steps. So the idiot was in pain and he was trying not to show it.

Zoro gritted his teeth and tried to stamp out the worry that had risen for Sanji's welfare.

He followed the cook. Sanji's back could wait until after dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji was the only one in the kitchen by the time Zoro finished showering. The cook was, well, cooking; tossing what looked like pasta and shrimp in a pan.

"About time you showed up, Marimo. I had hoped maybe you had fallen in." Sanji said and smirked over his shoulder.

Zoro 'hmmed' in reply and shot him a look as he sat down. Almost instantly, his meal was in front of him and another plate of pasta was placed at the seat beside the swordsman.

"You're eating too?" Zoro asked the cook who was setting glasses of water down on the table.

"No shit", was Sanji's reply as he sat down.

"Thought you'd have eaten with the crew." Zoro took a bite of his pasta. It was good. Very spicy.

"Nah. I sometimes prefer to eat afterwards. It gives me a chance to see my food being eaten and serve more." Sanji shrugged before taking a bite, seeming pleased.

"Whatever floats your boat"(XD) Zoro said and took another bite. There was something familiar tasting in the pasta but he couldn't place what it was. Finally it dawned on him. "Did you put one of those herbs that we got in town today in here?"

"Yeah, cilantro. Why?"

"It smells like it tastes." Zoro replied.

"You remember what it smells like? I'm impressed. Seems like there actually is a brain somewhere in all that muscle, you freak." Sanji smiled at the swordsman, making Zoro overlook the insult enough to accept the compliment. "You know… "He took a drink of water then continued. "This dish is one of my favorites. I love to make it. I love to eat it." The cook took a bite for emphasis. "No one can tell me it isn't good 'cause I know it's great."

"Arrogant much?" Zoro smirked. "Yeah it's good. Thanks to you for heating it up."

"Well actually, the crew had a different supper." Heat rose to Sanij's cheeks. "I kind of made this as a thank you for… you know." He frowned. "But it's only because you were so insistent on giving me that massage and this way I don't owe you anything!"

Sanji blanched as Zoro started laughing.

"Whatever, Cook. But you've forgotten I'm supposed to give you another massage. You're gonna owe me for that one too." He teased.

"I'll cook you something else then!" Sanji looked defiantly at the swordsman. "But you can't do it tonight. I've got watch. And it's too risky to do it while everyone is awake. We might be seen, and who knows what everyone might think if they saw that!" Sanji looked down frowning.

"Then I'll meet you in the crow's nest." Zoro took a sip of water, smiling.

Sanji shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Hey, it's called 'watch' for a reason you know."

Zoro frowned. "It's alright. You _don't_ think that the others honestly keep watch up there. Luffy just sleeps."

The cook snorted. "And you don't?"

"Occasionally." He shrugged.

Sanji looked him in the eye and waited.

"Okay, all the time. But does it really matter?' Zoro sighed.

"It would matter if people started attacking the ship." Sanji pointed out.

Zoro looked bored. "We would just take them down like we always do and move on, right?"

"…Right. Whatever. You can come but you have to keep and eye out while you're giving me the massage okay?" Sanji gave Zoro a stern look and took a bite of shrimp.

"Alright." Zoro agreed.

'_Behave tonight, Zoro._' He told himself and hoped desperately that he would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanji was nervous.

He didn't honestly know why. He'd guessed that he was afraid that Zoro would tease him for being such a baby about an injury, but Zoro had already proved his understanding of what his pain was and accepted it. Damn him for not being such a bad guy.

Their newfound friendship was a little unnerving. Sanji felt that the friendship was fragile and that he might break it if he messed up somehow. It was weird because he didn't think that he'd ever want to be friends with Zoro, but as fun as their quarrels were, the swordsman was actually an okay companion outside of fighting.

Sanji lent against the wall of the crow's nest and looked out to sea. His back was aching, though, not as bad as before, but it still was hindering him from certain things, like bending. Yeah, not being able to bend really sucked.

And Zoro was going to fix his problem… with a massage. That's not gay at all…

But he'd be lying if Sanji said he didn't like it. Sanji didn't know how Zoro did it but the man certainly was skilled with his hands. It felt _amazing_. And it was like Zoro knew his one weakness… well besides women.

Sanji sighed scanned the dark horizon for ships. Finding none, he let his gaze fall on the small lantern he had brought with him and the small shadows it cast across the wood planks. A light breeze picked up and it carried a slight chill that made him wish he'd had brought a jacket.

'_Zoro should be here soon._' He realized. The other's had gone to bed some time ago, but he wouldn't leave it past Zoro to fall asleep and forget about him.

Surprisingly, the thought made Sanji feel almost saddened, as if he were disappointed that Zoro wouldn't come to see him. He fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

But Zoro would come, right?

As if in answer, he heard a small thump come from below. Zoro was climbing up to the Crow's nest. A smile spread across Sanji's face before he could stop it.

"About time." He said to Zoro as he climbed into the space beside him.

"Yeah. Chopper stayed up making medicines or something. I couldn't sneak out." Zoro ran a hand through his green hair. "What are you so happy about?"

Sanji's smile faltered. "Ah… I don't know"

Zoro frowned, wishing he hadn't said anything. "Whatever. Doesn't matter." The cook looked at him. "So you ready?" Zoro grinned.

"For the massage? Yeah. My back is killing me." Sanji shifted on his feet. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Same thing as last time, Cook. Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach." Zoro stated, hair ruffling slightly in the wind.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it off for me? After all, you were gentle with me last time." Sanji threw Zoro an innocent pout. "You don't want to?"

"S-Shut up, idiot! Of course not." Zoro was glad his face was in shadow right then. "J-Just do what I told you to do."

Sanji grinned. "Alright, alright."

He unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and set it aside. All of which took far too long, in Zoro's opinion. He tried not to stare as the creamy skin of Sanji's torso was revealed, the light from the lantern casting shadows that further defined the cook's build. Zoro caught a glimpse of dark blonde hairs trailing down from Sanji's navel as he turned and lay down beside the lamp.

"Like this?" Sanji asked.

Zoro swallowed dryly. "Yeah", he croaked.

"Then get started already, Marimo, but check for ships first." Sanji sighed against the wooden planks.

Zoro tore his eyes away from Sanji's back to scan the horizon. "There are none." He told Sanji.

"Then get your ass down here and massage me you idiot."

"Yes, ma'am." Zoro sneered.

Sanji growled. "I'll ignore that."

The cook suddenly felt hands on his shoulder blades and a light kneading motion being performed along his spine. Sanji squirmed a bit getting used to the feeling, until Zoro found a tight knot in his lower back muscles.

"Ah… it hurts." Sanji winced.

"It'll feel fine in a minute." Zoro answered quietly.

Zoro was right. Eventually the pain started ebbing away and warmth spread through Sanji like wildfire. Damn those talented hands.

"Fuck… Zoro." Sanji groaned. "How'd you get so… good at this?"

"Practice", was Zoro's reply. It was true. He'd had to massage Yosaku on many occasions because of some back problems he'd had. He remembered that it usually ended with sex, but Sanji didn't need to know that.

Sanji hissed as Zoro found another knot and waited for the pain to go away. The swordsman's rough hands grazed the spot until it finally relented and Sanji sighed in relief. The warmth returned to the cook and stayed for the rest of the massage, despite the chill in the air.

Sanji bit back a groan as he felt Zoro's hands leave him.

"How do you feel?" Zoro asked, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

Sanji sat up, stretched his arms in the air, and bent sideways, with ease. "Awesome." He replied, standing up. "I still don't know how you do it, but it's amazing." Sanji's smile met his own flushed cheeks.

Sanji saw Zoro with a strange expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Sanji asked.

"Uhm…" Zoro blushed and looked down.

Sanji followed his gaze and discovered that he was fully erect, a bulge defined clearly in the light of the lamp. He gasped and turned away from Zoro to hide it.

"God this is embarrassing." Sanji said with his head in his hands.

"It's alright… I mean, it's understandable." Zoro said seeming just as embarrassed as Sanji. "I'd probably be the same way."

"With another man…?" Sanji asked, his voice distant.

'_Especially with another man'_, Zoro thought to himself. "It doesn't matter. Massages make you feel good. Anything your body does because of it is no fault of your own."

Sanji sank to the floor with a dull thump.

"Then what do I do with this?" The cook gestured toward the bulge.

Zoro gulped. "Well…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Holy crap! Cliffhanger!

I stayed up all night so could get this out to you before I went on vacation. I'm really tired.

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: One Piece disclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

~Okay… I know it's been so long… But here it is finally! Between my computer breaking and my nosy mom looking through my files I have created the fourth chapter of A Little to the Left. I have big plans for this story and I have no intention of abandoning it! (I have another ZoSan story planned also. -giggles-) I apologize for the wait and I want to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. So here we go…~

Chapter 4

"Well…" Zoro started to speak his mind and then stopped, glaring at the ground.

Sanji looked at the swordsman, impatiently waiting for his answer. "Come on. We both know what is the obvious thing that has got to be done." The cook drawled. "The question is, are you going to stand there while I do it or are you going to stay and watch."

Zoro's reaction was instantaneous.

"W-What? Of course I don't want to watch! Gross!" He sputtered, and flinched.

Sanji's expression turned slightly crestfallen, thinking something along the lines of, _'I'm not gross…' _He played in some imaginary dirt on the floor. "Whatever. I'm not going to jack-off. So don't worry about it." Sanji explained and thought to himself. '_Besides that is way too embarrassing if the Marimo knows I'm doing it._'

Zoro frowned and nodded. "I should probably go to bed anyway."

"Alright. See you in the morning." Sanji replied. '_I can take care of this when he leaves._' he thought..

The swordsman nodded again and lifted his leg over the side of the crow's nest.

Suddenly, Sanji remembered something. "Shit. Zoro, isn't it time for your watch?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess." Zoro said bringing his leg back over.

Sanji frowns. "Then you have to stay here…" Spreading duties among nakama was important to the Straw-hat crew, whether they were performed correctly or not. It was unspoken rule, of sorts.

"But, how…" The swordsman's gaze lowers to Sanji's erection straining the zipper of his black trousers. "…will you take care of _that_?" He pointed. "You were going to when I left right?"

"S-Shut up. I'll just wait for it to go away and climb down when it's gone. There is no way I am going down that ladder. It'll hurt like hell…"

Zoro paused a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something and then disregarded it, scratching the back of his head.

"Suit yourself, Cook." He folded his arms.

Sanji bit his lip. The whole time he and Zoro had been talking, his arousal hadn't waned even a little bit. To be honest he'd lied in his previous statement about the ladder, the cook doubted his legs were even _stable_ enough to support him climbing down it. Sanji felt as if his arousal had increased tenfold, and it was messing with his head. Normally he could go for hours in a state of arousal. How long had it been since he'd last masturbated? Four… Five months? He must be sexually frustrated and his body was punishing him for not relieving the tension.

What's worse is that Sanji's body decided to react when Zoro… _fucking Zoro, _had given him a massage. He'd never live it down… Not in a million years.

Shaking himself from his gloomy thoughts, Sanji glances up at Zoro. The swordsman squinted his eyes toward the black horizon, actually searching for enemy ships for once instead of sleeping. The cook secretly applauded him.

The breeze picked up and ruffled both Zoro and Sanji's hair. Sanji held his left bang in place while the surprisingly chilly air swirled around them. It was then that Sanji found Zoro's eyes locked on his, a bewildered expression on the swordsman's face.

"What?" The cook questioned him feeling hot despite the chill.

Zoro turned his head. "Nothing." He tapped the wall with his boot. "I was just thinking that you are going to be bitchy later if you don't take care of that boner."

Sanji rolled his eye. Such an obvious cover up. He'd buy it, for now. "So is that why you are such an ass all the time? I bet you haven't gotten laid in so long that you can hardly think straight." The cook smirked.

The swordsman shrugged. "You are no different then I am. I highly doubt either of the girls have let you anywhere near the bed with them." Zoro countered.

"Watch your mouth! Women should be treated as goddesses! If Nami has no interest in sex with me… then I…don't either." The cook's anger faded to confusion.

Zoro looked incredulous. "You don't want sex with Nami? What about Robin? Isn't sex what you've been after all this time with all your doting and shit?"

The cook rubbed his face with his hands. "So you think the only reason that I love women is so I could get in their pants…?" Sanji glared at Zoro through his fingers, bubbling with rage. "I love women for beauty. Not just sex."

The swordsman sighed and sat down next to Sanji, who looked ready to explode.

"Alright, alright. I didn't know you'd get all pissed about it." He ran his fingers though his short green hair. "Sorry I said anything."

Sanji's cerulean eye opened wide, all anger gone. "Repeat what you just said."

"What? About you being pissed?" Zoro questioned, confused.

The cook shook his head. "No, the other thing."

"…Sorry?" Zoro frowned.

Sanji snorted in laughter. "I can't believe it! The Idiot-Swordsman actually said sorry. What happened to Mr. Everything-that-happens-to-me-is-someone-else's-fault?" He laughed even harder.

Zoro's brow furrowed. "I don't think that. And don't laugh." He sulked.

The cook's laughter subsided, but then he suddenly slumped over. His head fell onto Zoro's shoulder.

"Cook?" Zoro voiced aloud.

Sanji groaned in Zoro's ear and sat up. "I just felt light-headed. Didn't mean to fall over like that, sorry."

"What's with all the apologies today…?" Zoro looked down to see that the bulge in Sanji's pants had in no way diminished and found that Sanji seemed disoriented, his breath faster than normal. "Holy shit, Cook! No wonder you're light-headed. All your blood is in your dick!…" Zoro's face went completely red after his statement but it went unnoticed by Sanji.

Sanji growled. "I can't help it if my body decides to do what it wants." The cook was in big trouble. By then his erection was extremely painful and he knew if it continued he would have to give in and masturbate. But Zoro probably wouldn't care if he did, would he? No, it was too embarrassing. He got a boner from a guy giving him a massage and now he wanted to masturbate in front of that same guy? How gay is that? He couldn't do it. Sanji's pride as a man wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Cook." Zoro's baritone interrupted his thoughts. "If you need to jack-off. I can just… you know... I can do it too, so it's not awkward." Zoro's expression was not seen because his head was turned in the opposite direction.

Sanji blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was normal for shipmates to masturbate together because of close quarters and the lack of women. That way it wasn't as embarrassing as being caught jacking-off alone, and it decreased the amount of fighting and tension between the crew so it was actually encouraged.

And Zoro was fine with this?

"Is that alright? You won't be breaking any swear of celibacy will you?" Sanji raised a curly eyebrow.

Zoro shook his head. "Nah… I do what I please, when I want it."

Sanji grinned. Typical Zoro.

Feeling more up to task the cook thought of a proposition. "Alright. Let's do this. But we'll make it a challenge. First person to cum looses." Sanji smirked devilishly.

Zoro seemed to think about it then asked, "What happens if one of us looses?"

The cook raised a finger. "When _you_ loose, you will do whatever I tell you to do for the next week."

Zoro mulled it over with a painful expression. "Okay. But when _you _loose you have to do whatever _I_ tell you to do." He copied Sanji's statement with a smirk.

Sanji shrugged. "Sure. But get yourself hard first. It's not an even start if I am hard before you are."

"…Sounds fair." Zoro pulled off his haramaki and unzipped the fly of his trousers.

The clang of Sanji undoing his belt buckle was heard as well as a second sound of an undone zipper. "That's better…" Sanji breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was lessened. He then pulled the elastic band of his underwear down and exposed his length to the air.

A cough was heard from the swordsman as he pulled down the fabric of his own trousers. Zoro pulled out his cock and started stroking it gently, his expression almost stoic.

Sanji glanced sheepishly at Zoro's manhood and compared their sizes. Discovering no real difference in size the cook looked away before he was noticed. One thing was for sure, the swordsman had an impressive length… and girth, but Sanji did too so there was nothing to envy. The cook had also been surprised to see that Zoro was already almost fully aroused. It was strange since it hadn't been long after the marimo's hand had started moving.

Sanji's breath hitched as a cold gust of wind brushed the head of his swelled penis. Hypersensitive to his surroundings, he shuddered. He started palming the base of his cock with his hand as the urge had become too much for the cook to endure. Sanji stifled a groan.

"Can't wait, Cook?" Zoro's voice, dripping with something Sanji couldn't identify, pierced through the fog of the cook's lust-ladened mind.

Sanji wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped three times in fast succession. "I …can do whatever the hell I… want." He gasped and tilted his head back. "…Bastard." Sanji breathlessly added.

A heady groan was all that escaped Zoro's lips.

Sanji removed his hand from his manhood to pull his trousers down further. Hand moving back to his cock, Sanji set an even pace for himself. He didn't want to finish _too_ fast.

* * *

Zoro was having trouble controlling himself.

Breath hitching as he picked up his pace, Zoro could only think of Sanji. The cook's slight gasping breaths reached Zoro's ears, the scent of smoke and sweat filled his nostrils, and when the swordsman opened his eyes, Sanji was there, face and torso flushed, mouth open slightly and panting, eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed his long and elegantly shaped cock. It took everything Zoro had to stay put.

"Ahh---" A moan escaped from Zoro as he felt himself nearing release.

Sanji emitted a gasp. "K-Kh hahh.."

Zoro watched as Sanji bucked his hips and his back arched . Releasing a strangled cry, Sanji shuddered and came, stroking vigorously until the duration of the orgasm reached its end. Sanji groaned contentedly as convulsions started in response to his climax..

Zoro was brought over the edge with the sight and sounds of Sanji's release. The swordsman thrust into his hand as the heat in his groin burst forth and his vision faded white.

Panting, Zoro waited for his vision to come back before sitting up straight. He looked down to see that he'd made quite a mess of his dark trousers, he had pretty much cum all over them. Wiping his hands, Zoro looked at Sanji's flushed face drifting off to sleep. Despite how incredibly sexy the cook had been before, Zoro couldn't help but find a sleepy Sanji that much more adorable.

Zoro watched Sanji sink to the floor as he fell asleep, exhausted, with no shirt on and his belt undone. The swordsman realized just how vulnerable Sanji was in this position.

"You're just trying to tempt me, aren't you…" Zoro mumbled and retrieved Sanji's shirt. Glad that Sanji had the decency to zip up and button his own pants, Zoro fastened the cook's belt buckle and covered him with the shirt.

He would look forward to waking Sanji up in the morning, after all he'd won the bet…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing that Zoro knew when he woke up that he was not in his usual sleeping place. The second being that he was perfectly comfortable. But the third thing that shocked him was that Sanji was beside him… And the cook was snuggling into his chest. Immediately Zoro tensed. If Sanji woke up to the two of them in a position such as 'affectionately nuzzling cuddle-time' there would be no way to explain it.

'_Wait a minute.' _Zoro cracked a smile. "Nuzzling cuddle-time?" He said aloud.

Upon hearing the swordsman's voice the blond stirred a bit and mumbled something incoherent. Zoro tensed again. After pushing his face out of Zoro's chest, the cook's breathing evened out, signifying that he was back asleep.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief. _'That was close.'_

The swordsman took a glance at the blond on his chest. He did not expect to find an expression so peaceful. Sanji's closed eyes let the visible long eyelashes create a shadow on his cheek. His unblemished creamy skin contrasted with the coarse dark hair at the tip of the cook's perfect jaw line. He suddenly had an urge to touch.

Zoro settled with playing with a bit of Sanji's golden hair that had went astray. Marveling in the softness of it, the swordsman twirled the strand with his fingers and tried to think of a way out of this mess.

Last night had been… as an understatement, awesome. Not only had the cook let him touch him, they had, well, shared a "shipmate bonding" experience together. And what an experience it had been! The fact that Sanji trusted him enough to go through with it made Zoro's chest swell with a weird feeling.

The swordsman shook his head. He was starting to sound like a girl. Zoro pulled his hand away from Sanji's hair and frowned. He had yet to find a way to get the cook off of him. Zoro decided to try to push him off gently. Placing his hand on Sanji's shoulder, the swordsman tried to lift him up so he could slide out from under him. But he did not expect for the cook to latch onto Zoro and nuzzle into him. Except now Sanji's arms were around his waist and instead of his chest, the cook was nuzzling his crotch.

Zoro gasped and shoved Sanji off and the cook landed on the other side of the crows nest with an "oomph".

"Wah..? Was goin' on?" Sanji blinked sleepily and yawned, unfazed by his violent awakening.

Zoro covered his blushing face with a yawn.

"Mornin' cook." Zoro said and sat up against the side of the crows nest.

Sanji seemed to get his bearings and glanced out at the ocean to see the sun peaking past the horizon. He looked at Zoro for a second and said, "Good morning…" Sanji pulled the shirt that was around him tighter. "Fuck. It's cold this morning." He shivered for emphasis.

Zoro shrugged. "Hadn't noticed." He really hadn't.

Sanji looked at him curiously. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Zoro gave another curt reply.

"The crew up?"

"No."

There was a silence. Zoro's earring jingled. More silence.

Sanji's brow twitched. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to fucking tell me what to do so I can get this week over with?"

Zoro looked confused. "Tell you what to do..?"

Oh. The bet.

The swordsman grinned. "Lets see… What job should I give you first?"

Sanji groaned and put his head between his knees. It seemed as if he knew now that if he had kept his mouth shut Zoro wouldn't have remembered about his stupid wager.

Zoro got up and his boots were heard clunking against the wooden planks. The swordsman placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"It wasn't a fair bet. So I'll go easy on you, okay?" Zoro smiled down at the cook.

Sanji looked up and sputtered. "D-d-don't go easy on me! I can handle what ever you've got!" His face was red.

Zoro laughed a deep laugh that came from his gut. He took his hand off of Sanji's shoulder and waved it. "Whatever, Cook. Go do what cooks do and make breakfast. Make something good for once."

"Fuck you. My cooking is perfect." Sanji sniffed.

Zoro laughed once more and climbed out of the crows nest.

* * *

Sanji was currently in the middle of making a traditional breakfast. He had decided that Zoro's idea of a good breakfast was something that wasn't fancy or well diverse. So he had made rice and miso soup. Along with that, he had made a small salad of pickled vegetables, broiled some sea king meat and he was finishing the last rice omelet. Sanji didn't know why he was putting up such an effort of cooking what he knows Zoro likes, but he felt inclined to do so. And it wasn't even as if he was making it exactly how Zoro wanted it. The presentation was still flawless and the food was seasoned perfectly to taste instead of dull and unappealing like how the swordsman likes it. But Sanji was determined to beat Zoro at his own game. If he could 'wow' the swordsman with his cooking, then that was just a plus.

Placing everything on the table and pouring Robin's coffee, Sanji awaited the inevitable crash of Luffy charging in for breakfast. Moments later the cabin door was thrown back and the young captain came into the room. Instantly, Luffy was at the table and stuffing his face as the others poured in.

The meal time progressed as usual. Sanji doting on the ladies with hearts and declarations of love while rounding on their captain as he tried to steal some of the girls' food. The only thing different was the cook's frequent glances toward the green-haired man eating with his usual lack of interest.

As Sanji was left with nothing to do he couldn't help but not think back to last night. He had seen a side of Zoro that he hadn't thought existed. Who knew Zoro was actually a sexual being? An image of Zoro's expression twisted in pleasure was seen in the cook's head and the sound of the swordsman's moan was remembered deep and breathless.

Sanji shuddered and shook the image out of his head. What was he doing thinking of that? He must be out of his mind.

* * *

It was time for refreshments and Sanji was having trouble finding his precious Nami-swan. Having already served Robin, Sanji made his way to the orange grove at the back of the ship. Feet falling lightly across the wooden planks, he pushed a few branches back to reveal the girl he was looking for leaning on the railing. Her soft orange hair fluttered in the breeze and she wore a long-sleeved form-fitting white shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Sanji took a moment to admire her beauty before clearing his throat and catching her attention.

"Oh. Hi Sanji. Didn't know you were there." Nami's voice was strangely quiet.

Sanji was not deterred. "My lovely lady, I have brought you a beverage and a little something extra for such a beautiful woman as you." He set the silver tray down on the edge of the railing and waited for Nami to try one of his small vanilla cakes or try his refreshing fruit drink.

She did neither. "Thank you Sanji but I'm not hungry." She said.

"Then surely, my love, you are thirs-"

"No I am not thirsty." Nami cut the cook off.

Sighing, Nami turned and looked Sanji in the eye. "Sanji, you are always pledging your love to me and showering me with praise but I just don't think I could ever reciprocate any of what you give me."

Sanji felt something sink in his stomach like lead.

Nami took a breath and continued, "I have someone I like… So, I-"

"Who is it?" It was Sanji's turn to cut her off. "If there is anything I ask… Just tell me who it is."

Nami hesitated. "But…"

"Please." Sanji pleaded. His expression was pained.

Nami's shoulders went slack. "…Zoro." She confessed.

The reality of the situation hit Sanji like a brick. His knees went weak but he forced his legs to stay standing.

"I'm sorry Sanji." Nami turned away as if ashamed.

Sanji knew it was final. He turned and walked away with a heavy weight on his heart, unable to speak and unable to feel.

* * *

The sky was just starting to turn orange and the sun was near the horizon. Zoro was napping against the mast thinking about the cook when suddenly the door to the galley slammed open. Out came the captain with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Party! Sanji says we're having a party! Yea food!" Luffy cheered in a high voice.

Usopp and Chopper cheered along with the captain and the three started some kind of dance with their shoulders linked together. Zoro grinned and wondered what the occasion was for Sanji to propose they have a party. Usually these things just happened on their own.

Sanji's voice was heard from the kitchen, "Come and have dinner, you oafs!"

The trio dancing quickly turned into a stampede as they rushed to the kitchen. Zoro stood up and followed. He got to the door but was stopped by a body in the way. There stood the cook with a bottle of sake in one hand and cups in the other.

"We are having our party downstairs. Grab some food if you're hungry and bring it with." Sanji said and walked past the swordsman.

Zoro grabbed a plate of dangos and followed Sanji to the boys' sleeping quarters. Climbing down the ladder with the plate in his teeth, Zoro saw Sanji sitting on the couch, pouring cups of sake.

Sanji started laughing. "It's a good thing that you're not a chef or you'd probably try to serve the customers like that."

Zoro shrugged and said through the plate between his teeth, "Why not?"

"It's unsanitary, you jackass." Sanji grinned.

Zoro shrugged again and took the plate out of his mouth. "Couldn't care less." He plopped on the couch beside the cook and set the plate on the small table that Sanji brought out for the occasion. Whatever occasion it was.

Zoro munched on some dangos while Sanji took a sip of sake. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Eager to get the night started are we?" The swordsman voiced aloud.

Sanji grinned over his sake cup. "Sure, why not?"

"I don' know…"

Sanji seemed to be acting too happy and Zoro was confused. He looked at the cook to see that his cheeks were already rosy from alcohol. That meant Sanji had already had a drink… Or several.

Zoro finished eating and took a cup of Sake. He downed it and reached for the bottle only to have Sanji swat his hands away.

"Let me do it." Sanji said. "You'll try to drink from the bottle."

The swordsman let Sanji fill his cut and replied, "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Oh please. I know all your tricks." Sanji flipped his hair. To Zoro it was sexy.

The swordsman smirked. "Now how could you possibly know all of my tricks?"

Sanji finished a cup of sake and Zoro refilled it.

"Maybe we think too much alike. That's why I know all your tricks." Sanji finished his full cup of sake in one gulp.

Zoro was starting to suspect something was up.

"Sure. But don't you think that you are drinking too fast? Your gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Zoro said and itched the back of his neck.

"Get off my back, Zoro. I can drink however much I want." Sanji frowned.

Zoro knew he was going to have to pry whatever it was that was bothering the cook out of him by force. But he'd try a gentler approach. "What about cooking the meals tomorrow? Wouldn't Nami and Robin be upset that you didn't cook for them because of a stupid hangover?"

Upon hearing her name Sanji's frown deepened. "And I bet you would like that. Wouldn't you?" The cook glared. "And you would just step in there and comfort Nami just to have her fall for you."

Sanji tensed and looked like he wanted to fight Zoro.

The swordsman was puzzled. "What? Are you crazy or just drunk? Why the hell would I want Nami?"

"So you're saying Nami isn't good enough for you?!" Sanji looked absolutely livid.

Zoro was getting angry. "You're drunk. Stop drinking and go to sleep."

"Fuck no!" Sanji yelled and then aimed a kick at Zoro's head.

Zoro dodged the kick easily but then Sanji was on him again. The cook kicked at him several times but Zoro could tell that the alcohol was impairing his judgment of attacks. Sanji stumbled and caught himself on the wall before aiming a fast kick at Zoro's head. The kick connected and Zoro flew back knocking the table over and spilling the sake.

Rubbing his jaw, Zoro stood up and was immediately attacked by the blond. Dodging the blow, Zoro saw an opening in Sanji's defense and decided to take it. Zoro aimed a powerful punch at Sanji's jaw. It connected and luckily the cook had enough sense to let it roll off instead of taking the entire blow, but the force of it had left Sanji stunned.

Zoro watched as the cook seemed to come to realization of what he had done. Sanji's shoulder's sagged and he looked to the ground, a shadow covering his eye.

"I…" Sanji started but he swayed on his feet.

The cook staggered and Zoro immediately caught him. Sanji had his head on Zoro's shoulders so he couldn't see his face.

"…I.." Sanji couldn't seem to finish.

Zoro felt Sanji shaking and it wasn't before long that he discovered the cook was crying.

"Sanji…" Zoro didn't know what to say.

Sanji shook harder and sobbed. Zoro wrapped his arms around him as if to comfort him.

"…Why?" Sanji managed to get out. "Why doesn't.. Nami love me…?" A loud sob followed his statement.

So it was Nami's fault that Sanji was like this. Sanji was crying on his shoulder because of that girl. The fact of it made Zoro angry. Sanji pulled on Zoro's shirt and cried her name and that bitch probably doesn't even care.

Zoro was suddenly overcome by a need to protect Sanji. No! He needed to make Sanji his. Sanji needed only to think about him and he would never be hurt.

And Zoro would make him his.

The swordsman, in one move, had Sanji on the floor and was hovering over him with his arms and legs on either side of the cook. Sanji's sobs had diminished because he was stunned by the sudden position change.

But Zoro's mind had left him. He was intent on taking the cook and protecting what he had deemed his. Zoro was entirely predatory and the way he was looking at Sanji showed every bit of his intentions. The swordsman lowered his face to Sanji's throat and opened his mouth to taste him.

"Z-Zoro?" Sanji's quiet voice called out and snapped Zoro out of his trance.

Startled, Zoro leant back and looked at Sanji's face. The cook's visible eye was red and puffy and his expression showed confusion. Zoro quickly got off of the cook and sat back.

"Sanji… Are you okay?" Zoro's chest heaved with heavy breaths. His eyes were wide.

Sanji hesitated. "…Yeah"

"Go to bed and you'll be fine in the morning." Zoro told him.

"…Okay." Sanji stood up and started to walk but stumbled.

Zoro caught him and helped him into his hammock. Sanji was already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Sighing, Zoro rubbed his face and flipped the table back up before picking up the Sake bottle, regretting that it was empty.

He could sure use a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zoro yawned and rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. It was morning and the swordsman hadn't had a wink of sleep. He sat up and looked around the dark room that was the boys' quarters. It was so dark in the room that Zoro could barely make out the male crew members sleeping soundly in their hammocks. The sound of their snores was the only sure thing that let him know they were there.

Last night had been hell. He had replayed the whole scene with Sanji over and over in his mind and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Zoro had known that the cook was upset and somehow he had tried to take advantage of Sanji's momentary weakness. He shuddered to think what he might have done if he hadn't stopped. Sanji would have never looked at him the same again.

What the hell had Sanji so upset, anyway? It had something to do with Nami… It made Zoro's blood boil to think of what she might have done to him. But what could Nami do to hurt Sanji that badly?

Then it hit him.

Rejection.

She outright just told him to fuck off and leave her alone, right? She probably didn't even try to sugarcoat it or let him down gently and that stupid cook is so infatuated with that woman… It probably tore him apart.

But then why was Sanji so intent on hurting Zoro? It made no sense to the swordsman that Sanji would ever be jealous of him. An image of Sanji's hurt expression during the fight flashed through Zoro's head. And what was with that whole fake happiness the cook was pulling before?

It was making Zoro's brain hurt.

The swordsman climbed out of his hammock and heard the 'plunk' of his boots hitting the floor. He hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off last night. Zoro stepped lightly over the wood planks and got to Sanji's hammock. Through the dim light of the porthole, Zoro could see the cook sleeping peacefully. Sanji would already be up cooking breakfast by now and the fact that he wasn't up made Zoro a bit concerned.

He touched Sanji's shoulder lightly. "Cook. Hey. Wake up." The blond didn't stir. A sudden thought of Sanji having alcohol poisoning made Zoro anxious. "Sanji… Wake up." Zoro shook him lightly.

Sanji groaned and Zoro breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's time to get up and make breakfast, Shitty Cook." Zoro hoped his nickname for Sanji would evoke some kind of reaction out of him.

Sanji groaned again and sat up.

"Uhgn my head…"

The cook's eyes were bloodshot with deep circles under them. Sanji's skin was pale, but otherwise he seemed alright. Zoro knew he probably felt awful.

"Get up and get a glass of water, alright? You'll walk it off." Zoro told him.

Sanji shook his head weakly. "I… can't."

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "Sure you can. Don't let what happened yesterday make you a coward."

"No… I-" Sanji wrapped his arms around his stomach and hunched over.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Zoro touched Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji didn't answer.

Zoro started to ask, "Do you need me to-"

The cook's hands suddenly flew to his own mouth.

Shit. He was going to be sick!

Zoro quickly stumbled over to the corner of the room and grabbed the wastebasket. The swordsman reached Sanji just in time to place it in his lap. The cook gripped the side of the wooden can with trembling fingers and wretched wetly into it's opening. Groaning and coughing, Sanji emptied the contents of his stomach while Zoro could do nothing but wait until it was over. The swordsman rubbed circles into Sanji's back as he finished and wondered what else was going to be thrown at the cook. He sure seemed to be having a lot of rotten luck as of late.

Sanji had stopped vomiting and he was shaking under the swordsman's touch. The alcohol from last night must have still been in the cook's system.

"Do you want me to wake up Chopper?" Zoro asked looking around to see everyone still asleep.

Sanji shook his head.

"Just… need sleep." He said, his voice hoarse.

Zoro nodded and took the wastebasket from between Sanji's knees and set it on the floor. Sanji leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Thanks…" The cook said as his voice drifted off.

Zoro's eyes softened as he watched Sanji fall asleep. He would make sure Sanji drank some water when he woke up.

While Sanji slept, Zoro figured he needed some answers. And he knew just the person to ask.

* * *

The midday sun was high in the sky and most of the crew was lounging on the deck. Nami sighed and tried to ignore Luffy's complaints of hunger whilst looking out at sea. After hearing their cook was too ill to make breakfast Luffy had made a strict rule of, "No one interrupts Sanji's sleep so he can get better and make me food." Nami sometimes found her captain's antics endearing, though she could never admit it.

Sanji seemed to have taken her rejection harshly. It was no secret to Nami that Sanji had drank himself into a stupor last night, which explains the whole "no breakfast" fiasco as the captain had dubbed it. Sighing once again, the navigator thought back to the talk she had with Sanji.

She was so ashamed of herself. She had let embarrassment reign over her actions. There had been days leading up to the point where Nami felt she had to tell the poor cook that his efforts were futile. And only until recently was when she actually knew the finality of her affections. If only she had told Sanji the truth she could stop worrying about it so much.

"Nami." A deep baritone entered her thoughts. "I want to talk to you." The redhead turned and saw Zoro standing there with his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed and his features looked set in stone. Nami knew serious business was about to be discussed.

Nodding, she followed the swordsman to the side of the ship where the rest of the crew wouldn't see. It seemed none of them noticed they had left. The redhead was a bit nervous to be alone with Zoro. She didn't know what was going to happen.

"Why'd you have to bring me back here, you idiot?" Nami said, biting back her anxiety and facing the swordsman's dark gaze head on. She had her back pressed lightly to the wall as if to ground her.

Zoro stood facing the redhead and said without a change of expression, "What the hell'd you do to Sanji?"

Nami didn't know how to answer and her face showed it.

The swordsman stepped closer and through his eyes Nami could see just how angry he was. "Tell me. What the fuck did you say to him to have him this messed up?!" Zoro snarled.

Nami did her best not to tremble under the swordsman's predatory glare. "I… I told him I couldn't love him… Like he does me."

The swordsman glared at her.

"What?!" She asked angrily.

Zoro stepped closer and in a moment he'd have her cornered. "You're. Not. Fucking. Telling. Me. Everything." He said angrily between closed teeth. With each word Zoro brought his face closer.

"Okay! I'll tell you, alright?! Get off!" She pushed Zoro's chest to get him to back off.

He did.

"Yesterday I told Sanji that I couldn't reciprocate his feelings… because I loved someone else." Nami confessed.

Zoro's brow furrowed. "Who?"

She took a shaky breath before answering, "I told him it was you."

The swordsman paused to take it all in. "…You like me?" He asked, incredulous.

A vein popped on Nami's forehead. "Of course not! Why would I ever fall for a mule like you?!" She yelled.

Wait… What?

"Then why hell'd you tell him that?!" Zoro yelled back.

Nami looked to the ground. This is exactly the kind of thing she'd been dreading.

"I'm embarrassed… " She took a shaky breath. "I'm embarrassed because it's Luffy I like…" Tears started to well up in her large round eyes. "And he's such a child!" She sobbed.

"What the hell are you crying for?!" Zoro yelled at the crying girl. Honestly he would never understand women.

"You wouldn't understand!"

See?

"I figured if I told Sanji that it was… you I liked. He wouldn't get mad… at Luffy." She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in. "You are the closest.. thing Sanji has to a best… friend. He couldn't stay mad at you."

Zoro drew a long breath and released it.

Nami sobbed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm so confused! Luffy shows his feelings one minute… and the next he is back to normal." She hiccupped and continued. "I can never… tell if he really wants to be with me… And he kissed me… but now… Nothing!" Nami threw up her hands at the last part, showing her frustration.

Zoro hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. "I doubt our captain even knows you're upset… Luffy is too much of an idiot to automatically know what you want."

Nami looked up at Zoro because he had said what she had just been thinking.

"Tell him what you told me." It was the best Zoro could come up with.

Nami's eyes widened and she didn't say anything for nearly a minute. Suddenly she threw her arms around Zoro's muscular frame and said, "You actually said something smart for once. Why the hell did I not think of that?" Tears continued to pour down her face but she was smiling. Zoro awkwardly patted her lightly on the back.

The swordsman was just about to shrug the girl off when a familiar cook rounded the corner and halted.

Sanji's bright blue eye widened at the sight of him.

And Nami.

Who appeared to be embracing…

Oh Shit!

* * *

Sanji woke up with a killer headache and a nasty taste in his mouth.

The blue-eyed cook sat up in his hammock and groaned at his misfortune. Not only did he feel shitty, he had embarrassed himself so badly in front of Zoro that he wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere and never come out.

The fight he had with Zoro last night… What the hell was he thinking? There was no reason for him to take out his frustrations on Zoro as he had only been trying to help. Guilt sank like a stone in Sanji's stomach.

Did Zoro hate him?

The memory of Zoro's intense predatory look flashed through Sanji's head. He shivered. That was probably why Zoro pinned him down… He was mad right? As much as it pained him to do it, Sanji planned to apologize later. Even though Zoro was Sanji's rival, he was his friend too, right? The cook wouldn't let Nami's love for Zoro destroy everything they had just built. Or… He would try to not let it happen.

Sanji's heart twisted painfully as he thought of his love. Poor Nami-san! Her feelings for Zoro probably ran as deep as his own affection for her. But Zoro said he didn't like her. That gave Sanji a bit of hope. He grabbed the hammock above him and forced himself to get up.

Feeling woozy, Sanji stumbled to the ladder and put his aching head against the cool wood. Patting down the wrinkles in his shirt and smoothing his hair the best he could, Sanji climbed up and pushed open the door.

"SANJI!" Luffy called out ecstatically.

Instantly, Sanji was bombarded by his crewmates with concerned questioning and mentions of lunch. Even the lovely Robin-chwan was happy to see he was up and moving. It gave Sanji a warm feeling to have his friends care about him.

"Sanji." Chopper pulled on his pant-leg from below.

The cook bent closer to the little reindeer to hear him over Luffy's shouting. "Yeah?"

Chopper put his hoof on Sanji's forehead and gave what looked like was a sigh of relief. "You don't have a fever, but go get some water. You have fluids to replace." Chopper tried to give him a stern look but it failed because his doe-eyes filled with tears. "Idiot!" he added.

Sanji smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I'll go get some water." He turned and walked toward the kitchen and yelled back, "I'll have lunch ready in a bit."

Luffy and Usopp's cheers were heard.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He guzzled the full glass down and poured himself another and drank that. Sanji needed to start cooking lunch but he wanted to find Zoro first. Where was he anyway? He hadn't seen Zoro or Nami on the deck. Sanji went below the ship and checked the girl's room and discovered no one in the bathroom. Shrugging, he took the chance to brush his teeth and get a quick shower.

Toweling off his hair, Sanji came from below deck feeling refreshed. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the sweet smoke into his lungs. He hadn't found Zoro or Nami and the fact that he couldn't find either of them had the cook worried.

Sanji cocked his head to the side. He thought he had heard voices coming from the side of the ship. Rounding the corner, the cook froze as he saw Nami with her arms around a familiar green-haired swordsman.

So it was true.

Defeat rose in his throat like bile. He imagined what it would be like if Zoro and Nami became an "item". He would have to endure the ache he felt at this moment for all the times he would see them together. Sanji would have to pretend to not be hurt and put on a smile every day of his life on this ship. And when they get married he would have to be his happiest while on the inside he was torn apart from grief.

"Sanji..?"

The cook was jarred from his imaginings to the real situation at hand. Zoro was the one that spoke.

All of the sudden, Sanji realized he didn't want to be miserable for the rest of his life. He didn't want to see what was happening and even more he wanted to pretend it never happened. What Sanji needed was an escape.

So he ran.

He tore open the door and bolted into the depths of their small ship looking for a place to hide. As he ran, he couldn't stop the tears that overflowed down his cheeks. The cook slowed to a walk, went into an extra storage room, and closed the door. Wiping his face with his sleeve, Sanji leaned against the wall and tried to compose himself. Chest heaving and blue eyes squeezed shut, he couldn't force the tears back as they dripped from his chin to the wood floor beneath him.

* * *

'_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' _

After watching the cook run away Zoro had pushed Nami away and tore after him. But as he ran through the corridors of the small ship, he discovered he had no idea where Sanji went. After checking several rooms he decided to backtrack. Then, there was a door he thought he hadn't seen before. The swordsman pushed it open and walked in.

On his right, there was the cook leaning forward heavily on the wall. The poor man's shoulders shook from grief and his mouth was open with silent cries.

Zoro looked to the ground. It seemed that Sanji hadn't heard him come in.

"…Sanji…" It shocked the swordsman how soft his own voice sounded.

The cook froze.

"That… Back there. It wasn't what you thought it was…" Zoro fought with himself about how to say it.

Sanji turned around and fixed Zoro with a glare.

His cerulean eye glowed bright from his earlier crying. "Then what the hell was it?"

He flinched. Zoro didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Sanji that Nami loved Luffy because it was a secret she entrusted to only him.

Spurred on by the swordsman's unwillingness to talk, Sanji stalked closer. "Not interested in Nami my ass! You lying bastard."

Zoro had barely a moment to duck as a foot came flying toward his face. He jumped to the other side of the room.

"Stop it Sanji!" Zoro snarled at the cook.

Sanji's reply came as another attack aimed at his abdomen. Fury was written all over the cook's face.

This time Zoro flew back and hit the wall. Sanji was on him in an instant.

The swordsman ducked the next attack and almost unsheathed the sword attached at his hip. Deciding against it, Zoro rolled and jumped up onto a barrel.

Facing Sanji he said, "There is no way that I would be interested in Nami! Stop attacking me." His dark eyes narrowed.

Sanji looked up and snarled, "You're lying."

Zoro reasoned with himself. He couldn't tell Nami's secret but if the swordsman shared one of his own, he could calm the cook for the time being. Zoro jumped off of the barrel, hearing his earrings jingle.

He stood facing Sanji, his posture remaining relaxed. "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone, okay?"

The cook snorted angrily. "Why should I believe you?"

"JUST LISTEN!" Zoro bellowed.

That was just enough to keep Sanji's mouth shut.

"I can't love Nami. I don't want Nami in any way, shape, or form. To be honest the thought of her turns my stomach." Zoro smirked.

Sanji glared and opened his mouth about to say something.

"I'm gay." Zoro concluded.

* * *

End of Ch. 6

Hey guys!

Okay I realize the whole "Nami thing" was really sudden and unexpected. I had planned this but to be honest I hadn't thought it through as much as I should have ^^. I hope this cleared up some of the confusion.

I've been really bad lately about answering reviews and I'm sorry!

I appreciate every one of them including the criticism. (Although I'm pleased to find that there is not one negative comment to be seen. :D)

I swear I'll get to answering some questions and thanking you for your comments!

I eagerly await your judgment on this next chapter. *sweat*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm gay." Zoro concluded.

Sanji froze and his mouth stayed open. He blinked.

"I always have been. Well, for as long as I have been interested in anyone." Zoro looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

The cook swallowed. "…So you're not in love with Nami?"

Zoro snorted with laughter. "What did I just tell you? I'm gay. A homo. A faggot. What else do you need to know?" The choice of words left a bad taste in Zoro's mouth.

Sanji shook his head. "No. I saw you. You were-"

"Were what?" Zoro interrupted. "Hugging Nami? She did that of her own accord. I had nothing to do with it."

Sanji glared at the ground. "Nami still loves you though. What did you say to her?" The cooks blue eyes darted upwards to look at Zoro's face. "Did you reject her?"

The swordsman seemed to hesitate. He shifted on his feet and touched the hilt of Wadou as if the sword could help him think. "Don't worry about Nami. We talked and have a better understanding now. She'll be fine." Zoro didn't look Sanji in the eye.

The cook sighed from both his exhaustion and his relief from Zoro's statement. So Nami was okay. Zoro wasn't in love with Nami. This was probably the best news he had heard in a while. Sanji felt himself relax for the first time in what seemed like days.

But Zoro confessing his homosexuality… How the hell had he not noticed sooner? Sanji had no problem with gays, since he'd worked with gay chefs everyday back on the Baratie. Zoro, now… Sanji really hadn't seen that coming. He let all the information sink in.

"So tell me… You've been gay the entire time and no one has noticed?" Sanji couldn't pass up the chance to tease Zoro. "I had no idea you were a fruitcake!" The cook cracked a grin.

Zoro seemed shocked for a moment and then angry.

"But now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious. The way you treat Nami, the disinterest in women, your tight muscle shirts… It all fits!"

"Shut up. Asshole…" The swordsman was red from cheek to ear in what seemed like a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

Sanji started laughing and Zoro grinned a little, still embarrassed but unable to stay mad at the cook. Zoro knew that Sanji's words held no contempt or dislike, it was only banter. The swordsman's stomach flip-flopped at the sound of Sanji's laughter.

The cook gradually quieted and a dull silence filled the room. Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes with an expression of guilt. "I'm sorry, Zoro. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I…" Sanji fought with himself how to give his apology.

Zoro intercepted. "It's alright, Cook. Whatever you think you have to apologize for, I don't want to hear it." _It's fine as long as you are okay._

Sanji nodded. "You're not still angry with me are you?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it in one quick motion.

Zoro shrugged. "I'm not angry."

Dark eyes met cerulean and it seemed an agreement passed between the two. But the moment didn't last long.

A thump and a yell was heard from upstairs followed by something sounding suspiciously like rubber. Zoro and Sanji peered out of the room in time to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper falling on top of each other and thudding down the stairs.

"Get off of me, Luffy!" The long-nosed one exclaimed.

Whatever the rubber man said in reply was muffled by brown fur. The little reindeer shrieked as the vibrations tickled his tummy and he jumped off of Luffy's face only to fall flat on the ground. Usopp managed to untangle himself from the rubber limbs surrounding him and Luffy's stomach growled.

It was a sight to behold.

Zoro and Sanji snickered to themselves while Luffy looked up from his place on the floor,

"Sanjiii! I'm hungry!" The rubber man whined.

Zoro laughed at the pathetic expression on Luffy's face.

The cook grinned. "Lunch coming right up, Captain!"

Luffy's stomach growled again.

"Finally!"

* * *

Zoro was greeted with a barrage of fantastic smells as he entered the galley. Already seated, the crew voiced aloud how hungry they were while Nami and Robin talked to themselves. Nami seemed to have calmed down, looking completely composed. Zoro found himself wondering if she had talked to Sanji yet. Judging by Sanji's positive exterior, if Nami had said anything, it hadn't bothered him much.

The swordsman took his place at the table and Sanji, hearing the chair scrape against the ground, turned around. They locked gazes for a moment before Sanji smiled and went back to cooking, leaving Zoro feeling flustered.

In exactly one minute, the food was ready and Sanji gave all the crew members their plates. Zoro noted that it was another sea king and rice dish but made into a stir-fry, a taste determined that Sanji used that one herb from the market again. Cilantro, was it? To Zoro it seemed that the cook made the meal especially for him. A thank you maybe?

Whatever the reason, Zoro couldn't stop the smile from surfacing as he ate. He hoped no one would notice.

"Sanji?" Nami's voice called from the end of the table.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" The cook answered with the utmost happiness.

"Could you pour me some more tea?" Nami gestured toward her glass,

Sanji quickly fetched the pitcher and refilled the redhead's glass. As he was about to pull away, Nami whispered something in the cook's ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Zoro watched as Sanji pulled away blushing and nodding. The swordsman couldn't contain his feelings of jealousy as he watched the scene. After Sanji turned away, Nami winked at the swordsman.

Zoro scowled back and felt an urge to stick his tongue out at her. He sulked for the rest of the meal.

After dinner that night, the crew left happily with full stomachs and, by then, only two remained in the kitchen. As Zoro had been leaving, Sanji caught his attention and tilted his head back indicating that the cook wanted him to stay. Zoro was now seated in his chair, resting his chin on his palm.

"Here." was all the warning Zoro got before a wet sponge slapped him in the face.

"What the fuck!?" Zoro sputtered and rubbed the water from his eyes.

"Get up here and do some dishes, Marimo." Sanji smirked at Zoro's sulking expression, hands on hips.

The swordsman stood up. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you knew what undergarments I wear. Or maybe you just didn't look that night 'cause you were scared you might fall for my impressive manhood."

Zoro snorted. "Wasn't that impressive." he lied.

Sanji's smirk got bigger. "So you did look! You pervert!" the cook shrieked in a high voice.

Zoro stopped, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "Uhh…"

The cook laughed. "Don't worry about it. I looked at yours too and I'm not even gay." Sanji clapped a hand on Zoro's back.

Zoro went even more red.

"Come on. Let's start on the dishes." the cook said scratching his neck.

"Alright." Zoro replied, trying to reign in his thoughts of Sanji looking at him underneath his trousers.

Dishwashing continued as usual. This time Zoro didn't even mind when Sanji repeated his name as each dish was passed and dried. He figured he'd gotten used to it.

"You know, Marimo?" Sanji's quiet tenor broke the short silence between them.

"Hmm?" Zoro replied.

"You've done a lot for me the past couple days. I just wanted to say thanks." The cook said this looking quite embarrassed.

Zoro nodded, unsure of what to say.

"And it doesn't bother me that you like guys either."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Thanks." he said sarcastically.

Sanji huffed. "I mean it! Well, it's fine as long as you don't get all pansy and limp-wristed on me." The cook chuckled at his own joke. "Can't very well hold a sword with a limp wrist."

Zoro punched Sanji on the shoulder lightly. "Shut up, already. You curly freak, I get it." The swordsman couldn't help but grin as Sanji pretended to be hurt.

In actuality, Zoro was very glad to hear Sanji give his acceptance.

"Why the hell am I doing dishes?" Zoro said remembering something.

"Because I told you to." Sanji replied with a smirk.

"Exactly. This week you are supposed to be doing what _I _say, remember, Shit-Cook? You must have forgotten about your little wager." Zoro grinned as Sanji seemed to deflate. "I don't think I want to wash dishes. You do them." Zoro said in an authoritive tone.

"Yes, _master_." he sarcastically mumbled and Zoro chuckled.

Zoro put down the plate and towel he was holding. Grinning, he said, "Now you finish those dishes and I'll wait here until you are done." Zoro sat down at the table and faced the cook. Sanji looked as if he wanted to bash Zoro's head in. "No buts!" the green-haired swordsman added.

Sanji mumbled curses under his breath and went back to washing dishes. Zoro sat back and admired the cook's back view. Sanji was gorgeous, and Zoro knew it. Dark eyes trailed down the cook's body, taking in the statuesque figure, the firm ass, and the long, slender legs. Zoro toyed with the thought of all that belonging to him. He was nearly salivating at the idea.

The swordsman shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do to take advantage of Sanji after all that he has been through these days. "Cook."

Sanji turned around with his hands still in the suds. "Yeah, Marimo?"

"You feeling better?" Zoro wondered about the states of the blonde's body and heart.

Sanji seemed to get it. "I'm okay, now." he replied.

Zoro nodded. "Good."

A comfortable silence passed between them, only interrupted by the soft splashing of the dishwater and the squeaks of each dish being dried to perfection. Zoro appreciated the contentedness between them.

"I want some sake." the swordsman said scratching his stomach.

"Ugh. Don't mention alcohol. I don't think I could stomach any if a tried." the cook said with a disgusted expression.

"That's what you get for making yourself sick. Aren't you supposed to be a master of taking things in moderation?" Zoro scolded the blond playfully.

Sanji scrubbed a bowl, the dish making audible squeaks. "Well with food yes. But when you want to get drunk, you get drunk." he shrugged.

"I hear you." the swordsman grinned. "But try not to make our captain worry so much. You hear me?" Zoro used Luffy as an excuse.

Sanji tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up already, you idiot swordsman."

* * *

The day after, Sanji was once again preparing an early lunch. In no time, Luffy bolted into the Galley demanding his need of meat, met. The cook kicked him in the face and sent him hurtling out of the kitchen. Luffy whined until he finished making the meal. Announcing, "Lunch is ready!" Sanji had lined the table up with nori, sushi rice, a variety of fish and meats, a plate of different kinds of vegetables including cucumber and avocado, toasted sesame seeds, and three different dipping sauces. Basically, they were having do-it-yourself sushi. The cook made sure to give Luffy his own giant plate of meat to deter him from eating everyone else's meals as well as his own. Sanji inhaled the sweet scent of the strawberries he was slicing for their dessert. Luckily, the ship was well stocked from their last venture to port so he had plenty of stuff to work with before it went bad.

Everyone filed into the galley and tucked in, voicing how much they enjoyed the uniqueness of the meal. Sanji twittered around the girls, asking if they would like him to assemble their plates. They assured him that they liked doing it themselves, so he settled with showering the girls with compliments on their summer clothing and appearances.

The cook looked around the table to see if anything needed to be refilled when he noticed the lack of green hair at the table. _'Not again…_' Sanji groaned in his mind.

"My lovely ladies, I will be right back after I fetch that idiot." he voiced aloud, indicating the empty seat.

After receiving appropriate replies and threatening the other crew members, Sanji stepped out of the galley into the sweltering heat outside the kitchen. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Remembering how cool it had been the day before, the cook wondered if they were near a summer island.

The clunk sound of Sanji's shoes reached his own ears as he walked down the stairs and onto the deck. Spying three swords resting against the mast and a splash of green behind it, the cook approached him. Rounding the main mast, Sanji opened his mouth to yell and wake up the sleeping Zoro but he paused at the sight before him.

Zoro was lying on his stomach. The cook found the positioning strange simply because he had rarely seen the swordsman nap on his front. It was somewhat a bad position to be in if someone attacked while on deck, not to mention a little strange in front of the crew. Looking closer, the blond observed Zoro's heaving chest and red-tinged skin, a drop of sweat ran down the side of his cheek. The furrowed expression on the marimo's face had the cook wondering if Zoro was ill. The sun was beating down pretty hard. Was he dehydrated? Sanji contemplated on whether to get Chopper or not.

The swordsman groaned in his sleep and put one of his knees under him as if trying to get up. Zoro then pushed himself on his side, breathing heavy with his mouth open slightly and panting. Sanji observed him closer.

A quick glance at the marimo's crotch confirmed his suspicions. Zoro wasn't sick. A grin appeared on the blonds face. Zoro was having a dream. A wet-dream in fact. And by the looks of it, it was quite a good one.

"_Uhhng_," Sanji's thoughts were interrupted by a throaty moan. Zoro had twisted himself onto his back and his blunt nails were scratching into the floorboards. He tossed his head to the side in Sanji's direction and the cook had a perfect view of the expression of bliss on his face.

Heat washed over the cook in a wave of embarrassment. He suddenly felt very naughty watching this but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

Sanji watched as Zoro arched his back and _writhed_. His breaths were now accompanied by small rumbling moans of pleasure and Zoro's erection bulged in the front of his black trousers.

"_Ah-a_," the swordsman groaned and twisted his spine.

Sanji felt his cheeks flush and decided that he need to leave before something happened. He didn't want to think about what.

Before Sanji could turn around another groan met his ears accompanied by a soft, "mo-Re."

Sanji twitched as he came to a realization. Zoro was gay. Gay people have gay fantasies. In his dream… Zoro was having gay sex with a guy. Which means… penetration.

The cook nearly fell over in embarrassment.

He decided that his next action should be to leave the swordsman to his dreaming in peace. Sanji started backing away before he tripped on his own feet and fell with a loud thud on the deck, hitting his head. Rubbing the back of his head and wincing, Sanji checked his head for a bump. Finding none, his blue eyes darted to the marimo. Did he wake Zoro up?

Sanji mentally freaked as he discovered a no-longer sleeping swordsman with sexed up hair.

Zoro was wide-eyed and looking straight at him.

Sanji's expression was most likely the same.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

OMG All these cliffhangers are starting to get on my nerves. And that's pretty bad considering it's my own story. *sweat

I hope you liked this chapter. I myself am excited for what is coming next, so make sure you watch for the next update!

Sorry I'm so slow about updating! . But I am trying!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I can't believe it! Chapter 8 and already over a hundred reviews! I am absolutely flabbergasted. I love you all so much and I reread every review making mental notes on how to reply. (Which I will do, I promise!)

Okay as NanaBC pointed out, this is a ZoSan fanfic. There will be a little hint of SanZo in Zoro's wet dream but the future citrus will all be ZoSan. If you absolutely hate SanZo then I guess you could skip the dream. I will put % symbols at the end of it if you don't want to read it. (Sanji isn't exactly "On top" in this if that encourages some to read it.) -heart-

My statement of "penetration"(lols) will be explained in this chapter too. Thanks for pointing that out as well, LunaticV. (Yes Sanji made the foods especially for Zoro so I made them his favorites. -heart-)

Well thank you all for reading and to make up for my long absence of not posting… This chap is over 4,000 words long. Yay! The longest one yet! Actually I wish I wrote chapters like this all the time but my limit is usually less than 3,000. Haha…

P.S. I am working on a new fic… I still don't have the name for it yet but I hope to have the first chapter out before Chapter 9 of A Little to the Left.

I hope you enjoy!

P.P.S. I am a dirty writer… -sweat-

Chapter _8_

Soft lips pressed at the side of Zoro's neck. Tilting his head to give the man more access, he shivered as Sanji nipped hard at his jugular.

"_You like that_?" the cook growled sexily in Zoro's pierced ear and the swordsman felt his body respond.

Zoro had no idea how he had gotten to this point or how this was going to progress. He decided not to question it and go with the flow.

Instead of replying, Zoro thrust his hips up into Sanji's pelvis and expressed his need with a groan. He heard the blonde gasp. Instantly, his lips were captured by Sanji's while Zoro ground their erections together. Sanji moaned deeply into the kiss and Zoro took the chance to slip his tongue inside the cook's mouth, sampling his taste.

Recovering, Sanji sucked Zoro's tongue into his mouth. At the same time, he let his fingers thread through the swordsman's short green hair and Sanji let his right hand fall to tease Zoro's pert nipple. The sensations were enough to cause Zoro to melt against the cooks ministrations with a needy groan. Once again Sanji took control. A callused hand slid up the swordsman's toned thigh and grasped his taut erection.

Zoro's cock jumped at the sudden attention. He thrust up into Sanji's palm and moaned into the cook's mouth, breaking the kiss.

Copious amounts of precum spurt from the tip of his length and effectively slicked Sanji's fingers for the next task. Zoro watched at Sanji's hand left his cock and pushed a finger into his opening with one slick movement. He saw Sanji watching his expression closely through half-lidded eyes.

The aromas of sweat and sex filled Zoro's nostrils as Sanji slipped in another finger. The digits inside him were probing different spots, searching for that one that would throw Zoro into ecstasy. Soon enough, the Cook's talented fingers found it.

A shockwave of pleasure surged through him as Zoro bucked against Sanji's hand. He tossed his head back and released a low moan. The swordsman could practically feel the smirk on the cook's face spread as he drove those fingers again and again into his slick opening. Each time, Sanji hit his prostate without fail.

Zoro was writhing on the floor as Sanji brought him closer and closer to the edge. The only sounds that met his ears were his own sounds of pleasure and the obscene wet noises that were wrought with each movement of the cook's hand. Zoro drew shuddering breaths and his body trembled with the need of release. White-hot heat coiled like a spring in his lower stomach and threatened to burst forth.

He was arching his back, almost at his peak, when a loud '_thud_' shook him. %%%Suddenly, the pleasuring energy he had been feeling was replaced by an uncomfortable tightness in his loins and sweltering heat. He realized the whole thing had been a dream and felt weirded out… and a little disappointed. Zoro sat up feeling dizzy and looked around for the source of the damned noise that awoke him.

Sitting on the ground, was the cook rubbing his head. So he fell and made the noise. Did Sanji see him? Zoro mentally cursed. What if he had done something embarrassing in his sleep?

Sanji brought his cerulean eyes upward and seemed startled by him as well. An awkward silence passed between the two before Zoro cleared his throat.

"Did you fall and hurt yourself, Cook?" he said in a teasing manner.

Sanji snorted and said, "Pfft- No. I waltzed in the air and managed to elegantly land my skull on the floor. What does it look like, idiot Marimo?"

Zoro's glare was met with the haughty expression of the curly-browed cook. Through his lust clouded mind the swordsman could swear that Sanji was blushing.

'_Oh how sexy he looks right now…' _Zoro thought the cook was just asking to be ravished.

Perhaps sensing the change of mood, Sanji looked away, annoyed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're late to lunch shit-head."

"Yeah?" Zoro's voice came out deep and raspy so he cleared his throat. "You gonna warm it up for me, Love-cook?"

Sanji stood up abruptly. "No. There's no lunch for late Marimo idiots." The cook stated as if it were law.

"Whatever, shit-cook. If I was actually hungry, I would just make you do it. Since you have no choice in the matter." the swordsman replied, looking smug.

Sanji sniffed and blew a puff of smoke. "As if you could make me."

A raised eyebrow. "I bet I could."

"Just try it." Curly-eyebrow twitch.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes. Right now?" Zoro asked.

The blonde hesitated. An expression passed over Sanji's features that the swordsman couldn't identify. "I think it will have to wait. Lunch is not yet finished." He then grinned devilishly at Zoro and said, "You just pick the time and place and I'm there."

"Just not now?" Zoro inquired, eager to let off some steam.

Sanji nodded. "Not now."

So fighting was out, for now. Zoro felt like sulking.

A moment of silence was taken before the swordsman realized exactly who was bossing whom around.

"Wait a minute…!" Zoro exclaimed but Sanji was already halfway to the galley door by the end of his utterance.

"You really suck at bossing me around! Try harder next time Moss-head!" The cook called before his blonde head slipped inside the door.

The swordsman just scratched his head, realizing he had lost a battle of some kind without noticing.

Zoro really needed to learn how to manipulate people to his advantage. Or maybe Sanji was just too good at it. Whatever the reason, Zoro was left horny and sweating on the deck. Not a good combination.

It was time for a nice long and hot shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanji was washing the dishes after lunch. Luffy had eaten the rest of Zoro's plate, so there weren't any leftovers to worry about.

Sanji scrubbed a dish furiously in order to try to get the thought of Zoro having gay sex with someone out of his mind. All in vain.

The way Zoro had pleaded for more was how Sanji had come to his upsetting conclusion. Marimo was a bottom. Well, at one point at least. It made him wonder why he was so upset by this information.

He had thought that if Zoro was gay… Zoro would be the one on top, right? It seemed to Sanji that it was a terrible way to emasculate oneself, to be a submissive in a relationship. To Sanji it seemed that Zoro may have given up his pride in order to receive pleasure. It made the cook angry that Zoro would give up his pride as a man to anyone.

Sanji sighed and reached for another dish.

But what if it was not like that. If Zoro was willing to do something so… strange, it would have to have an amazing reward, right? A _really _good one. What if being penetrated felt so good, that even Zoro would give up his pride as a man to have it?

The thought made the cook shudder.

'_Would I ever want to do something like that?_' Sanji questioned himself. He paused in his dishwashing.

No…no, he couldn't. But the possibility of receiving a different type of pleasure dominated the cook's thoughts. The thrill of something new to try.

'_What if I tried it on my own?_' Sanji reasoned.

He quickly shook his head. No, no, no! Bad Sanji!

We went back to scrubbing the dishes so hard, he peeled off the glaze.

Sanji's cheeks felt hot, but he refused to let himself be aroused by his line of thought. He rubbed his hands on his apron and toyed with the thought of finger-fucking himself with only his apron on. Hmm…

Bam! The cook slammed his head on the counter. "_Stop it, Sanji. You're gonna turn yourself gay_", he whispered to himself.

He rubbed his sore head and whimpered. He was getting a headache.

* * *

The next day, an island had been spotted and Luffy decided it was time for the crew to board. They weren't particularly low on supplies and the log pose wasn't set for this island, but the Captain wouldn't take no for an answer.

The island didn't seem to have a dock, so they anchored and made it to the beach. Upon arriving, Luffy decided to venture into the undergrowth of the summer island. Sanji, wearing only a pair of short swim shorts, set up camp and twirled around the girls in their bikinis, while Zoro found a nice place in the shade to sleep/watch Sanji.

"Everyone! I found something!" A very excited Luffy vaulted out of the thick undergrowth and landed in the sand. Chopper was assaulted by a wave of sand from Luffy's landing.

Sanji looked up at the excitable boy. "What is it?", he called.

"I don't know!" Luffy called back, grinning. "But I like it!"

The cook rolled his eyes and glanced at Robin, who had a soft, amused smile on her face.

"Why don't we go see what it is?" the raven-haired woman suggested.

Sanji looked back to Luffy who was ranting about how cool his "mystery thing" was. The straw-hat boy then started stomping and dragging Usopp into the rainforest.

"Follow me, everyone!" Luffy ordered the shipmates, as he ran into the forest.

A ghost swirled out of Usopp's mouth after Luffy released his hold on the scrawny man's neck.

Nami groaned and stomped after Luffy into the forest. Sanji took Robin's hand and helped her up from her beach towel. Zoro walked out of the shade yawning and scratching his head, while Chopper finished rubbing the sand out of his eyes and followed Zoro into the undergrowth.

A yelp sounded as Nami caught up with Luffy and smacked him on the head. "This better be good Luffy!"

The captain grinned sheepishly back. "You'll love it, Nami", he told her in all seriousness. His dark eyes were shining with excitement.

"Yeah. Well…" Any further argument was pushed from the redhead's mind. "Whatever." She looked away, cheeks flushed.

"Yeah! It's so awesome! You have to see it!" The captain pumped a fist in the air and jumped over a large root, leaving the poor girl in the dust.

Usopp poked Nami's cheek. "You sick, Nami? You're face is all weird."

Bong! Usopp was on the ground with a large lump on his head as Nami stomped away in fury. Another ghost flew from the marksman's mouth.

Zoro shook his head in sympathy at the scrawny man before following after his captain and the navigator. Similar happenings occurred with Sanji and the rest of the crew. By the time Usopp awoke, his crew was gone. He looked around himself in a circle.

Out of nowhere, a chilly wind blew by.

"H-Hey guys?", he called.

There was no answer.

* * *

Back with the rest of the Straw-hats, the captain pulled back a large flat leaf to reveal what he had found. The crew gasped in awe at the sight in front of them.

A spectacular waterfall cascading down a slick rock side poured into a sparkling pool filled with crystal-clear water. The shade of the trees had thinned so the sun shone through the canopy, throwing splashes of glimmering sunlight against the walls of rock and across the water. There where patches of white sand on either side of the pool. Gaps through the trees above those spots allowed in a lot of light, perfect for lounging around in the sun. But past those sandy patches, bunches of wildflowers decorated and encased the view. The colorful flowers filled the air with an intoxicating aroma, which was mixed with the crispness of the fresh water spilling from the waterfall. The murmur of the water pouring out from the rocks, lured the Straw-hat crew in.

Standing with his feet in the soft, white sand, Sanji gaped in awe at the sheer beauty of the place. Something grazed his arm lightly and sent a tingling sensation through his whole arm. A glance to his left and he realized it was Zoro who touched him.

The swordsman was standing close by him, inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. Sanji closed his eyes and did the same. The image of the beauty around him was forever imprinted on his brain, along with the serene picture of Zoro in that bizarre moment. As Sanji inhaled, the sweet scents surrounding him mixed with those of the man beside him, finding, what seemed to him to be, a perfect balance of smells. The cook felt as if he had created a perfect dish. He was glad his cigarette wasn't lit.

"Holy crap, Luffy", Nami whispered in awe. "How in the world did you find this place?"

The captain chuckled. "I don't know!" He laughed louder and twirled around, kicking up sand and plucking flowers.

"It's a miracle." Chopper stated, wistfully.

Robin nodded, smiling, and gently touched a flower that hung beside her head.

Sanji opened his eyes and stepped into the cool water lapping at his feet. Zoro gazed deeply at him the all way. Cupping his hands, Sanji took a handful of the clear water and brought it to his lips. It was the sweetest water he had ever tasted.

Giggling filled the air as Luffy unleashed an armload of delicate flowers onto the navigator's red head. Nami blinked in surprise and then smiled tenderly at the young man. Stopping where he was, Luffy raised a hand a stroked the girl's cheek lightly before brushing a petal out of her hair.

Luffy pulled his hand away bashfully and said, "…Flower… in your hair." He looked embarrassed.

Nami blushed and smiled at him. "Idiot", she called him in a soft tone of voice.

A loud crashing noise sounded from the undergrowth behind them and a tearful Usopp charged between the two.

He sobbed and cried, "You left me! I can't believe you guys are so mean…" The marksman looked around and his tears automatically stopped. "Woah… Awesome…"

Chopper walked out from behind Robin's legs. "Yeah isn't it?" The reindeer giggled a moment. "Luffy found it somehow."

"Amazing", he uttered.

Luffy pulled out a colorful inner tube out of nowhere and slipped water wings onto his arms. "Let's go swimming!" Luffy wrapped a stretchy arm around both Chopper and Usopp and pulled them into the water with him.

"C-Cold!", Usopp sputtered.

Chopper clung desperately to Luffy's inflatable tube.

The young captain just laughed.

Sanji and Zoro watched their antics with amusement. Sanji dove into the deeper part of the water with a long jump. While, Zoro waded over to Chopper, picked him up, and put him on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Chopper protested but made no move to get off of the swordsman.

After smiling at each other, the women decided to join them all in the water. Sanji waved at them from the pool with hearts in his eyes.

"Ah! My lovely ladies are going for a swim? How delightful, Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!~" The exuberant cook twirled in the water.

"Why yes we are, Cook-san. The water is wonderful." The raven-haired beauty responded.

"Oh, yes it is! But it is nothing compared to the two of you! Nami-swann! Robin-chwann!~"

"Oh, stop…", Nami twittered and covered her face in fake modesty.

"Yeah, please. You're making me sick to my stomach, Shit-cook", Zoro called from the other side of the shimmering pool.

Sanji frowned. "What'd you say to me?!", he yelled.

The cook then kicked forcefully under the water and created a small tidal wave to engulf the swordsman. Unfortunately it engulfed Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper as well. The wave threw the four onto the sand. Chopper and Usopp passed out, while Luffy just thought it was fun.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zoro yelled with sharp teeth.

Sanji wiped some imaginary dry dirt off of his shoulder. "You know very well what that was for, Marimo-head." There was a little smile on the Cook's face. He was obviously amused with the situation.

"Hey, Zoro! Let's play chicken!" Luffy jumped onto Zoro's back and kicked his sides like he would a horse. "Come on!"

Zoro grabbed him and threw him into the water. "Get offa me! I don't want to." The swordsman found a place in the sun where he could lie down. "I'm gonna sleep.", and instantly he was snoring as he sat down.

Luffy swam to Sanji in his floaties. "I wanna play chicken, Sanji! Please?"

Sanji scratched his chin. "Well are we going to play against Chopper and Usopp then?" He looked over to where the two were just waking up.

"Yeah! Chopper will get all big and Usopp will get on his shoulders!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami stated, "I'm getting out of here. Looks like it's about to get rough." The redhead looked at the dark-haired woman beside her. "Do you want to come with, Robin?"

"Yes. How about we go lie in the sun over there." She pointed toward the sunny spot on the left, opposite the side Zoro was on.

Nami nodded in agreement.

"Bye bye Nami-swann and Robin-chwuan!~" Sanji told them farewell as they waded out of the pool.

Immediately Luffy jumped on Sanji's shoulders and they turned around to face a giant Chopper with Usopp on top.

"Yeah! Let's start!" Luffy ordered the start.

Immediately Luffy started kicking at Usopp, finding that his legs wouldn't reach unless he stretched them.

"Ahh! Back you fiend!" Usopp screeched.

Chopper complained, "Hey don't kick me, Luffy!"

Luffy continued to swing his legs in Usopp's general direction. Sanji was having trouble holding on to the boisterous youth.

Suddenly Luffy swung his leg a little too hard and the stretchy limb wrapped around and got caught in a tree behind the two of them.

"Uh oh." Luffy stated.

And then his body was whipped around and pulled in the direction of his foot. Luffy's other leg, that was wrapped around Sanji's shoulder, hooked under the cook's arm. Sanji's torso was twisted around in a painful contortion as the rubber man spun him around with his leg. His legs had been firmly placed in the sand to hold on to Luffy, but now his spine was being spun around and injured.

The cook's vision went black as he was propelled into the water. His mouth opened in a silent scream and the sweet water flooded in, effectively choking him. Sanji pushed up with his powerful legs and made it past the surface of the water. He gagged and coughed up the water in his lungs.

"Sanji! Are you okay?!" Chopper's concerned voice asked him.

The cook managed to stop choking, but his breathing was labored. He was in so much pain from his back that he felt nauseous. Little black dots swarmed his vision.

"I'm fine." Sanji choked out. _Yeah right_.

"Yeah! Something like that wouldn't hurt Sanji. But I myself have been trampled by a massive eight-thousand ton rock avalanche and it didn't hurt me!" Usopp told Chopper.

"What? Really?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Really?!" Luffy called from somewhere up in the trees.

Usopp puffed out his chest. "Sure!"

"Don't you believe him!" Nami yelled from her spot on the beach.

Robin glanced at Sanji. "Are you sure you are alright, Cook-san?"

Sanji forced a smile on his face. "Of course! Robin-chwan! See?"

Sanji did something resembling a pirouette in the water. He instantly regretted it and when the pain subsided, his hands were shaking.

Robin's eyes narrowed and, for a second, the cook thought she was going to say she didn't believe him.

"I'm glad you are alright, then." She responded, smiling.

Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "I am so glad for your concern, Robin-chan!"

Luffy untangled himself from the tree and landed in the water with a splash.

"Sanji! Let's play again. Okay?!" Luffy begged the cook.

"No. I'm done Luffy. Play another game okay?" Sanji started making his way to the right and was eventually out of the water. Now that the water wasn't supporting him, the cook was in even more pain.

"Awww! But Sanjiii!" Luffy whined.

The blond, starting to get annoyed, yelled, "Shut up! I don't want to play anymore! Play Marco-polo or something!" Sanji was having trouble keeping his face even.

"Marco-polo! Yes!" Luffy exclaimed and started fighting with the others on who would be "Marco".

Sanji sighed in relief and lay down in the soft sand. The dirt automatically covered his bare skin. He must have torn a muscle in his back or something. The cook shifted uncomfortably in the sand and tried to crack his back by twisting, but it hurt way too much.

Suddenly a shadow fell across his closed eyelids. He opened them to find a green-haired man looking at him with a pissed expression.

"What?" The cook asked, annoyed.

Zoro didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Sanji by his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the flower bushes.

"Hey! Let me go, shit-head!" Sanji struggled to get free but it put too much strain on his back. Those annoying dots swam in his vision again.

Nami called from across the pool, "What are you doing with Sanji, Meat-head?"

Zoro stopped and uttered one word, "Fight".

Sanji gulped.

Nami waved her hand nonchalantly. "Alright then. Have fun you two."

The swordsman continued to walk into the bushes and reached the undergrowth of trees, all the while, dragging Sanji. The cook had stopped putting up a fight, realizing it was useless.

Zoro dragged Sanji and looked around. The swordsman, then, started heading towards a light patch in the jungle and they walked out into a clearing. Flowers were there too and there seemed to be more colors on those ones.

Zoro let go of Sanji and stood glaring at him for a few good seconds.

"Why didn't you tell Chopper what Luffy did to your back?" The swordsman growled at him.

Was that what this was about? The idiot. "It's none of your business! I just didn't want to." Sanji replied with as much venom.

Zoro looked ready to punch him.

The swordsman took a deep breath. "Whatever. Just get on the ground", he bit out.

Sanji looked curiously at him for a moment. "You are going to give me another massage?"

Zoro glared at him. "Get on the ground. Now. It's an order", Zoro said has calmly as he could.

Sanji realized he couldn't disobey and he lowered himself to the ground, lying on his stomach. Zoro knelt beside him and brushed the sand lightly off of his back.

"How does it hurt?" Zoro asked Sanji, taking him by surprise.

"Well… What's really bothering me is my back feels like it needs to be popped. But it hurts too much to do it." Sanji explained.

"Well it's going to have to hurt. Brace yourself." Zoro told him.

The swordsman crawled up closer and placed his right knee in the small of Sanji's back, without pressing down.

"Right here?" Zoro asked.

"No. A little to the left." he said.

Zoro moved his knee over a little. "Here?"

"Yeah", the cook said.

Zoro pressed his knee down a little, but he didn't hear a "pop".

"Ah… That hurts…nn." Sanji squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at the grass in his hands.

"It's not over yet. Hold on.", the swordsman said.

Zoro adjusted himself so that he was positioned directly over the cook's body, with his hands on either side of him. He put most of his weight on Sanji's back.

The pain for Sanji was excruciating. "Ahh! Ow… hurts.. Zoro! Ah… stop!"

"_Crraacckk_", was the sound of the cook's back finally giving in.

Zoro pulled off and Sanji sighed in relief.

"That hurt like hell, stupid Marimo." Sanji said, exhausted.

The swordsman ran a hand through his hair. "I know. Don't move yet. It'll only hurt more."

"Don't have to tell me twice", the tired cook grumbled.

Zoro placed his hands on Sanji's back and started rubbing gentle circles in his tense muscles. The swordsman's hands made it to the spot where he had put his knee and the cook tensed. He decided to avoid that spot and concentrate on the muscles around it.

"I bet Chopper could tell me what muscle you pulled, Idiot-brow." Zoro huffed and pressed his thumbs into the small of Sanji's back.

Sanji groaned, "I don't want him to have to worry about me. And I don't want everyone to see me like this."

The swordsman frowned and shook his head. "You know, there is such a thing as having too much pride. You don't have to always prove your masculinity." Zoro sighed. "Sometimes it is better to just let go and have people worry about you. If you don't, it will make you seem cold or distant."

Sanji pondered the man's statement. He understood that if Chopper found out about his injury, he would probably be upset about it. Could he possibly be sending others away because of his pride? He supposed a secret like that would potentially hurt someone.

Zoro had masculine pride, but what he was saying is to not let it control his life. Maybe that was why Zoro could be dominated in a relationship and still be the same person. Sanji wondered if Zoro had been unrelenting in a relationship and drove someone away. Like a lover. The thought sobered the cook for a moment.

Sanji heaved an exasperated sigh. "Zoro you are so good at this."

"What? Massages?", the swordsman asked.

'_Everything…_', Sanji replied in his mind, but said nothing aloud.


End file.
